Gambling On Her Heart
by AuthoressMegz
Summary: The Marauders bet on everything from the outcomes of Quidditch games to the weather. But what happens when they find out that not all gambling is fun and games? What happens when they start gambling with not just gold and silver, but with love and life itself? Takes the Mauraders and co. from beginning of seventh year through the war. Full summary inside.
1. Sirius Dramatics

**Summary**: The Marauders bet on everything. They make silly bets and difficult bets and big, life-changing bets. But when James makes a certain bet, he doesn't think about what the consequences could be. They turn out to be life-changing indeed. This is just what Peter was afraid of. And Lily Evans is involved in a way she'd rather not be.

As they finish Hogwarts and grow up a little, these teenagers discover that not all gambling is fun and games. As the war against Lord Voldemort escalates, they find themselves gambling with their very lives, and some of them would do anything for the ones they love, even if it means sacrificing their own lives.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize as belonging to the world of Harry Potter, created by JK Rowling.

**A Quick Note**: This is a reboot/rewrite of an old story of mine with the same name. So if you recognize anything in particular from this story, it's probably from that. That story has since been taken down from this site.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****In which Sirius Black's dramatics prevail.**

* * *

James Potter stood at the window, watching as a brown owl swooped away into the early morning sun. He had only started to vaguely wonder where it had come from and where it was going, when his bedroom door slammed open.

"PRONGS!"

James jumped, and a lanky, shaggy-haired seventeen-year-old barged into the room. With a huge grin on his face he bounded across the room in three strides, tackled James, and sent him sprawling to the ground, glasses flying.

"_Padfoot,_" James wheezed, stunned. "What're you doing?"

"Prongs, you'll never guess!" Sirius Black said loudly, hauling James into a sitting position and forcibly returning the latter's glasses to his face. James winced as the earpiece poked him in the eye.

"Ow," he said, reaching up and adjusting the glasses.

"Prongs!" Sirius half-shouted, shaking his best mate. "Are you even listening to me?!"

James blinked. "Sirius," he said slowly, and at his tone, Sirius immediately let go of James's shoulders, scrambling back several feet. "If you do not explain immediately why you're screaming in my face at eight in the morning, I will rip out your tongue, stuff it in a shoe box, bury it in the garden, take out an axe, chop down a tree, lay it over your buried tongue, set loose a starved beaver on said tree, watch him eat it, and then spit on whatever's left of that tree over the remains of your tongue."

Sirius raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Beavers don't eat trees, Prongs. They just chew them up to make their dams. Everyone knows that. And besides, even if you tore out my tongue, I could still make noise. You'd be better off ripping out my voice box. Really, are you sure you got ten O.W.L.s?"

"Arrgh!" James launched himself at his friend, sending them both rolling across the hardwood floor in a tangle of arms, legs, and extremely good hair.

A light knock on the door went unnoticed by both as they battled for the upper hand.

"James? Is Sirius in– What the…?" A baffled-looking boy stood in the doorway. He watched as his two closest friends rolled past, snarling incoherently at each other. After a moment of confused blinking, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. Idiots, the both of them.

Sighing, Remus Lupin picked his way around them and went to sit on the edge of James's bed to await the end of the madness.

Down on the floor, James was still attempting to throttle his best mate with little success. Being taller and stronger than James, Sirius was beginning to overpower him.

"You can't – win." Sirius grunted, rolling to the top and pinning James's arms down.

"Yes. I can," James growled back, breathing heavily through his nose. Sirius grinned in a rather dog-like way, baring his teeth and showing his canines.

Remus decided to intervene before someone got bit. "Knock it off. I have something for you both." He pulled two parchment envelopes from his pocket, and the two boys on the floor glanced at him. For just a moment, Sirius's grip on James's arms loosened, and James took his opening.

With a sound somewhere between a roar and a grunt, James heaved and toppled Sirius. He scrambled up and dropped down on Sirius's chest, pinning his arms. James grinned menacingly.

"Told you I'd win," he boasted, crossing his arms in victory. Then, remembering the third occupant of the room, he inclined his head toward Remus. "Now what were you saying, Moony?"

"I have something for you," Remus repeated patiently.

"What?" Sirius asked, struggling to raise his head. James put his palm on Sirius's forehead and shoved his head back to the floor. A low, threatening growl escaped Sirius's throat, which James ignored.

"Your Hogwarts letters," Remus answered.

James jumped up, victory forgotten, and snatched the envelope from Remus's outstretched hand. Sirius got up more slowly, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. With a grimace he sank down on the bed next to Remus and took his letter.

"What're you so eager for?" he grumbled at James, who was tearing into his letter with rather unwarranted excitement.

"Yeah, it's not as though you'll get passed up for Quidditch Captain," Remus added. "You've been Captain since fifth year, mate. They're not going to replace you now." Sirius snorted in agreement.

Sirius opened his letter and gave the booklist a cursory glance before tossing it aside. "Boring," he declared. Remus was watching James, however, and didn't answer.

"What?" Sirius asked, not enjoying being ignored. "What is it?"

"This must be a mistake," James muttered. Curiosity piqued, Sirius crossed the room to see what all the fuss was. When he glanced into James's cupped hand, his eyes widened.

"No way."

"Spit it out," Remus demanded, standing as well.

"I-I… I'm Head Boy," James sputtered, a whole new level of shock taking over his face as he uttered the words. Remus laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm the Minister for Magic. C'mon, what is it really?"

"No, really, Moony," Sirius said. "I don't believe it either, but… There it is."

"This is a joke, right?" Remus asked. "You two are both in on it? Had it all planned out before I woke up and everything, right? Very funny."

"Looks real to me, Moony," James whispered, holding out his hand. Still skeptical, Remus leaned in.

There, sitting perfectly innocently in James's palm, was a tiny silver badge with the initials 'HB' engraved on it. Remus picked it up, examined it closely, held it away from his face a bit, and then promptly broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded James, grabbing the badge back.

Remus snorted. "You? _You? _Head Boy? Oh, Merlin, Dumbledore really _has_ gone round the bend."

For approximately three and a half seconds James looked rather offended, but then a grin slowly spread across his face. A moment later he started chuckling as well.

"Good point, Moony," he agreed. "Dumbledore must be a complete nutter if he thinks I'm Head Boy material."

"Does it say something about our year if Prongs is the best choice we have?" Sirius added, laughing.

"Better me than you, mate," James shot back. Sirius shrugged in agreement.

"Wormtail is going to laugh himself silly when he hears," said Remus, seating himself on the old couch in the corner, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, when's he getting home? I miss the little bugger. 'S not as fun going on our full moon romps without him," Sirius said.

"His mum took him to Greece since he turns of age next week," answered Remus, choosing to ignore that Sirius considered his lycanthropy an excuse for monthly adventures. "He better bring me a present," he added as an afterthought. James nodded in agreement.

"Wish I could go to Greece," Sirius sighed wistfully. "I hear they have some excellent-looking girls there."

"I've heard it has beautiful scenery," Remus said.

"Who cares about scenery?" Sirius scoffed.

"I do," Remus replied, looking insulted.

"Of course you do," James chortled from his seat on his bed. He shook his head in amusement.

"Are you telling me you would go to Greece just to look at girls?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius and James answered in unison without hesitation.

"What about Evans?" asked Remus pointedly, raising his eyebrows at James.

"Aw, what about her? She doesn't even like Prongs. And anyway, she was still dating Ian Tywin, last I heard," Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. James turned to glare at him.

"What?" Sirius asked defensively, seeing his expression. "It's true!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," muttered James darkly. Sirius smiled.

"Any time, mate!"

James opened his mouth to retort but seemed to think better of it. Wouldn't do any good anyway.

"So anyway, you got Quidditch Captain, right?" Remus asked suddenly. James glanced at the envelope from Hogwarts lying forgotten on the floor.

"Yeah of course," James answered, picking up the envelope and shaking it. A small scarlet Captain's badge fell into his hand. He held it up for his friends to see.

"Ha. I knew it," Sirius exclaimed triumphantly. "You owe me nine sickles, Moony."

"What? No, I don't! I bet that James _would_ make Captain," argued Remus.

"So did I!" Sirius argued back.

"You bet on the one thing that matters most to me in the entire world? You bet on my Quidditch Captainship?" James asked, looking hurt. The other two glanced at each other, then back at James, looking apologetic.

"And then you both bet on the same side? That's just unprofessional," he added, grinning. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" they shouted simultaneously. James shrugged, unaffected.

"Just speaking the truth."

Sirius and Remus sulked, but neither had much time to reflect on their soreness before James spoke again. "So I guess I should go find out when Mum wants to go to Diagon Alley," he suggested, pulling the supply list out of his Hogwarts envelope. Remus and Sirius jumped on the subject immediately.

"Can you believe McGonagall wants us to buy another Transfiguration book? As if I don't already have five stacked up collecting dust at Grimmauld Place and another one in the bottom of my wardrobe here," Sirius complained as they made their way downstairs.

"Oh I can believe that," James replied. "What I can't believe is that Flitwick wants another Charms book. Last year's was supposed to last for all of N.E.W.T. level, not just sixth year."

"It's ridiculous," said Remus. "But at least we don't have to get new Arithmancy books. I heard Flourish and Blotts raised the prices on them again."

"Glad I'm not taking that useless class," said Sirius.

"I _like_ Arithmancy," argued James.

"Yeah," Sirius snorted. "Because Evans is in it."

"No!" James sounded rather offended, though Sirius, who was in front of him on the staircase, couldn't see his face. A moment later however – "Well, I mean, yes, but…but…That's not the only reason!" he insisted.

"Sure, sure," Remus said soothingly. "We believe you." When Sirius glanced back at him, he shook his head.

James grumbled as they stepped into the kitchen where his mum was getting breakfast ready.

"Morning, Mrs. Potter! What are you cooking up today?" asked Sirius loudly, bounding to Mrs. Potter's side and placing a kiss on her cheek. She swatted at him with her spatula, smiling fondly as he leapt out of the way.

"Bacon and eggs, Sirius," she answered. "And before you ask, yes, I put extra butter and salt on them this time. Though it will surely send you to an early grave."

"It's like you can read my mind!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully.

"Sirius, must you shout?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes," he answered decisively. "Yes, I must." He grinned at her, and she smiled back, shaking her head as she handed him a plate. It was piled so high with scrambled eggs, the bacon nearly slid off the top of the mountain in the middle and landed on the floor. Sirius caught three slices of bacon just as they hit the edge of the plate.

"Close call, mate," said James, clapping him on the back. Sirius lurched forward, sending a handful of eggs tumbling to the floor.

"James!" Sirius yelped, kneeling beside the fallen eggs. "Look what you've done! Perfectly good food, SOILED!"

"Stop being dramatic," Remus scolded, sitting down at the kitchen table with his own plate and a glass of orange juice.

"But the eggs!" said Sirius, pretending to weep. "They were so young. They don't deserve this!"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast," James ordered, whacking him upside the head as he passed. "I want to get to Diagon Alley before I'm ninety."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" asked Mrs. Potter in surprise, settling herself at the table beside Remus.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," James said.

"We got our Hogwarts letters," Remus said as Sirius finally came to sit down with the rest of them, still muttering about the wasted eggs. "James is Quidditch Captain again, obviously."

"And Head Boy," Sirius piped up, suddenly forgetting the eggs. Mrs. Potter choked on her milk.

"Very funny, Sirius," she coughed.

"I'm serious," said Sirius seriously.

"I know you are dear," said Mrs. Potter gently, reaching over and patting his arm. "We've been through this."

"No, Mum," James said, chuckling at the taken aback look on Sirius's face, "He's telling the truth."

Mrs. Potter looked at the three solemn faces at her breakfast table, and her expression switched to shock.

"You must be joking," she insisted.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Here, look at the badge!" Sirius offered, producing it from his pocket. James stared. He'd been sure he'd put that in his own pocket… He shook his head, deciding to ignore it. Though he had a suspicion he was in for a long year of having that badge stolen from him by his mischievous best mate.

Sirius handed the badge to James's mother, who took it gently as if afraid it might disappear if she gripped it too tightly.

"Well look at that," she said in disbelief. She looked at her son again, who was watching anxiously for her reaction. "I guess congratulations are in order. And perhaps a little something special when we go to Diagon Alley today? Quidditch Captain _and_ Head Boy you know, that's not something that happens every day."

"I'd be an absolute prat to disagree," James agreed. His mother laughed.

"Good. You three finish up and get dressed then. I'll start cleaning up and we'll leave in about half an hour, okay?" she said, getting up and clearing her plate.

The three boys started shoveling their food into their mouths double-time and were gone from the table in two minutes flat. Mrs. Potter nodded approvingly at this new record as she waved her wand and set the dishes to washing.

Back upstairs in Sirius's bedroom, Sirius was pacing. James and Remus were sitting on the bed, watching his progress as though following a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth. Their heads followed him as he paced up and down the room, looking deep in thought.

Finally, after seventeen seconds according to Remus's watch, he stopped mid-stride, spun on his foot, and faced them. Throwing his hands in the air, he sighed dramatically. "I don't know what to wear."

"What are you, a girl?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if we just got our Hogwarts letters, then it's likely that the rest of Hogwarts just got theirs as well, which means, since it's so close to the end of the summer, there will likely be other students doing their shopping in Diagon Alley today as well." James and Remus exchanged blank looks, which earned them an exasperated sigh from Sirius.

"Which _means _there will be members of the opposite sex there! Which means girls. Which means I have to look irresistibly amazing!" he exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Oh," said Remus and James. "Sure."

"So what should I wear?"

"Erm. Clothes?" suggested Remus. Sirius growled in frustration, a sound so surprisingly dog-like that James jumped and looked around.

"I'll leave you ladies to your dilemma," he said, recovering quickly and standing. "I must prepare myself." And he left, leaving Remus to deal with it.

As he dressed, James took into consideration that there would indeed likely be, as Sirius had so delicately put it, 'members of the opposite sex' in Diagon Alley. Although he was primarily concerned with one particular member of the opposite sex at the moment, namely one who happened to have beautifully flowing long red hair and brilliant green eyes.

Looking at himself in the mirror, James wished, not for the first time, that his hair was more like Sirius's. Where Sirius's hair lay flat on top and fell gracefully into his face, James's stuck up in odd places all over his head, perpetually messy. He ran a hand through it, trying to give it a more windswept look. Good enough.

Meanwhile, two doors down, Remus was trying to convince Sirius that he looked absolutely _fine_ in the clothes he had chosen. Sirius was standing in front of the mirror, scrutinizing his reflection so painstakingly that Remus was sure it was just going to walk out of the mirror in terror. While he was distracted, Remus stole silently toward the door.

Two inches from freedom, Sirius's voice called out to him.

"Moony? Are you sure orange is a good color for me?"

"Erm, yeah Padfoot. It accents your … er … hair really well," Remus invented quickly, still creeping toward the hall.

"And the trousers aren't too girly?"

"No, of course not!" Remus exclaimed enthusiastically. "Girly? Those trousers scream 'alpha male'!"

"Really?" asked Sirius. "You think so?"

"I know so," Remus answered on his way out the door.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "I'm pretty foxy, huh, Moony?"

No one answered.

"Moony?"

Sirius glanced around curiously. He was greeted with an empty bedroom.

"Where'd Moony go?" he asked.

No reply, other than the slight fluttering of a page from a book left lying open on the bed. Sirius looked at the book suspiciously.

"Did you eat Moony?" he asked.

No answer.

"I said," Sirius growled, picking up the book and shaking it roughly, "Did. You. Eat. Moony?!"

The book made no reply.

"No! It's finally happened! Moony's been swallowed by the books he's claimed are harmless! Oh, the horror!" Sirius moaned, flinging the book away and collapsing on his bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you shouting about?" James asked, pushing the door open.

"The book ate Moony!" Sirius groaned, pointing at the offending object in horror.

"Right. And Evans just agreed to marry me," said James, rolling his eyes. He took Sirius's arm and dragged him into the hall.

"Oh, I love weddings," Sirius said enthusiastically. "Can I be best man?"

"Sure," laughed James. "If Evans ever falls off the Astronomy Tower and survives but suffers extremely severe brain damage and in her confusion agrees to marry me, then yes, you can be best man."

Sirius gazed at him levelly. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The first few chapters of this are going to be pretty similar to those of the original, simply because I'm rather fond of them. As we get further into the story, however, more things will change and the plot will diverge rather a lot in some places from the old story. But I think all of the changes I have made are for the better. I'll let you be the judges of that though. Please let me know what you think!

I'm hoping to update once a week. Possibly twice a week, depending on how far I get in editing in the next couple weeks (I'm about halfway through the story right now). Guess we'll just start off slow and see how it goes. Cheers!

-Megan


	2. A Chocolate Sundae Toast

**Chapter Two: A Chocolate Sundae Toast**

* * *

Lily Evans groaned and rolled over in bed, not willing to get up just yet. Somewhere in the house below, she could already hear her sister yammering away about something or other – probably on the phone to _Vernon_. She groaned again, burying her head under her pillow.

It wasn't fair. If she didn't live in a Muggle house, she could have easily soundproofed her room, charmed the front lawn to cut itself every few days, magicked the watering can to do the flowers every morning, and turned Petunia into a great, ugly toad by now. But of course, magic was forbidden in front of (or performed on, unfortunately) Muggles.

Lily couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. She missed her friends terribly, and she was going into magic withdrawal. She was of age! She _deserved_ to use magic. Only two more weeks. In just two weeks she would be back in Gryffindor Tower where she belonged.

The only problem, the only dark spot on her otherwise bright horizon, was a particular Gryffindor Chaser she was not particularly fond of. She could do without his constant harassment.

But then she remembered all the good things she had to look forward to, and thoughts of Potter were driven way. Just like that, all Lily could think about was how excited she was to go back to school. She couldn't wait to see the castle again, to spend her free periods by the lake, to eat in the Great Hall, to meet the new first years, to watch Quidditch… She grinned thinking about it.

Suddenly, the semi-quiet was broken by a loud tapping noise somewhere above and to the left of her bed. Lily jumped up to let the owl at her window inside before one of the neighbors noticed, and the bird swooped in, dropping a letter in her lap before turning and flying straight back out the open window. Lily left it open.

Noticing immediately the bright purple wax seal on the envelope, she tore into the letter. She read the book list hungrily, relishing in the names of famous witch and wizard authors and the sheer magicalness of the titles, the likes of which she hadn't seen for more than two months. She skimmed over a note from McGonagall detailing the organization of Prefect duties before tossing it aside. It was several moments before she realized the envelope she still held in her left hand was not in fact empty.

Sticking her fingers into the corner of the envelope, Lily extracted a plain silver badge. The letters 'HG' were engraved on it. She stared at it for a long moment, puzzled. Then, when she eventually remembered what HG stood for, she shrieked.

Her door burst open, and her father stood there, looking terrified. "Lily! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm Head Girl!" Lily shouted, jumping up and bouncing on her bed in excitement. Her father grinned.

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"What? What happened?" her mother asked a moment later, appearing suddenly in the doorway, out of breath from hurrying up the stairs. "Is everyone alright?"

"More than alright, Mum!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing down onto he floor and rushing across the room to show her parents the badge. "I'm Head Girl! Oh we _must_ go to Diagon Alley today."

"What? Oh, Lily!" Mrs. Evans said, smiling widely. "Congratulations! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She pulled Lily into a bone-crushing hug, strong enough to make anyone forget she was anything less than perfectly healthy. Lily giggled.

"Oh yes, congratulations," Petunia sneered, having finally made it upstairs to see what the commotion was about. "What a great accomplishment. Head Freak of the Freak School." She left, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring his elder daughter, Mr. Evans hugged Lily as well. "This is great, Lils. We'll have to give you some extra money to spend in Diagon Alley when you go shopping. Get yourself something special."

Lily's smile slipped. "Are-aren't you coming with me?" she asked uncertainly. Her parents loved Diagon Alley. They thought it was the "neatest" place in London. She often thought they were more excited to take her school shopping every year than she was to go.

"Not this time, dear. Your father has to work today, and I…" her mother trailed off, looking embarrassed. No one filled in what went unspoken. Lily's mother was too weak.

"Okay," Lily said, forcing a smile.

"I mean, if you really want, I suppose I could-" Mrs. Evans started, but Lily shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it, Mum. It's okay. Really. I know my way around Diagon Alley perfectly well. You get some rest." She leaned in and kissed her mother's cheek, hugged her father once more, and ushered them out of her room so she could get ready. She did her best to ignore the apologetic look on her mother's face.

X

Lily showered and dressed quickly before scarfing down breakfast as fast as she could without choking – ignoring Petunia's sneered, _"You are disgusting."_ as she did so – and was out the door in twenty minutes flat. She waved to her mum, forced Petunia to hug her ("Oh my god you are such a freak." "Love you too, Tuney." "_Don't_ call me that."), and headed off down the street to the alley she liked to use for disapparating.

Less than a minute later Lily stood in the Leaky Cauldron. She felt oddly lonely as she looked around at other families passing through the pub. Sighing, she headed out the back door to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Her loneliness disappeared instantly when the brick archway opened up and she saw who was on the other side, having come through the entrance just moments earlier.

"Allie?" Lily said in surprise, and the girl whirled around.

"Lily!" the girl squealed, and immediately Lily was enveloped in a hug, receiving a mouthful of dark hair in the process.

Still spitting out hair, Lily grinned as she pulled away. "Hey, Allie."

Alessandra Riley squealed again and hugged her once more. Lily made sure to keep her mouth closed this time as she hugged back.

"It's so good to see you! I was so sad you couldn't come stay the summer. And then our Hogwarts letters came so late, so we couldn't even catch up here halfway through! It was awful. How lucky we both decided to come today! I've missed you!" Allie said animatedly as the two girls made their way to the high street of Diagon Alley. At the far end of the lane stood Gringotts, huge and white, rising out of the ground and towering above everything else.

"Let's go to the bank first," Lily suggested, interrupting her friend's extremely detailed account of her youngest brother's first time riding a broomstick. "I have to exchange my money."

"Okay," Allie agreed enthusiastically. Lily smiled. She'd missed her friend's rushed and excited manner of speaking. She half listened as Allie launched into a story of how her dad had tried to ride a Muggle bicycle the other week.

"And then he said, 'You're supposed to use your _feet?!'_" Allie was saying, laughing. Lily smiled. Allie continued to chatter as they went inside Gringotts and found a goblin trading Muggle money for wizard. Allie was still talking as Lily pocketed her bag of gold and silver and led the way outside again.

"So you've heard plenty about my summer now," she said, and Lily realized she'd hardly heard a word of what her friend had just said as they walked toward Flourish and Blotts. "How was yours?"

"Not nearly as interesting as yours," Lily answered her as they went inside. "I spent most of it trying to avoid being in the house whenever Petunia's boyfriend came over and have so far managed to evade meeting him entirely. Mum hates him," she laughed.

"How is your mum?"

Lily smiled a little too brightly. "She's good. The doctors say she's getting better every day." This was a lie, and Lily felt a twinge of guilt as Allie smiled.

"That's great. Tell her hi for me."

"I will." She didn't know why she didn't tell the truth. That her mum was getting weaker and frailer every day and the doctors were concerned she'd have to be hospitalized soon if she didn't get her strength up. That her hands were always cold and the color had sapped from her face. That Lily was terrified she was–

"Lily?"

She blinked, realizing Allie was no longer beside her.

"Over here!" she called from the Transfiguration section. Allie's face appeared around the corner a moment later.

"Don't do that," she scolded. "For a second there I almost started to believe Black's theory that books can eat people."

Lily snorted and pulled out her book list to consult. She glanced up at the shelf and sighed. The textbooks she and Allie needed were ever so conveniently located on the uppermost shelf. Lily stretched up on tiptoe, but even then her fingertips barely skimmed the book spines.

"Need some help?"

Lily froze at the voice, her expression quickly morphing into an impassive mask. She turned slowly to look up at the boy who had offered his help.

"No, thank you, Potter," she coolly.

James Potter looked rather taken aback at her tone, but he smiled easily a moment later. "Well, seeing as I'm here, and my mates and I need those books as well, I'll just grab a couple extras, and if you happen to want them, they'll be sitting right here on this shelf," he said, patting one of the lower shelves.

Lily and Allison watched as James reached up and grabbed three copies of _Advanced Transfiguration for Students, Volume 2 _and handed them off to Sirius, who had just appeared behind him. Then, grabbing two more copies, he placed them on one of the lower shelves. He took one of the books back from Sirius and smiled at the girls.

"See you around Evans. You look especially nice today, Riley," he commented, glancing at Allie. With that, he and Sirius disappeared.

"I don't know why you won't just go out with him," Allie said, staring after them in mild surprise.

"Oh don't start. Let's get the rest of these," Lily said, brandishing her book list. Reluctantly, she picked up one of the Transfiguration books Potter had left behind.

The two girls gathered the rest of their books and paid before walking down the road to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As they approached, they were pleasantly surprised to see two familiar girls seated at one of the tables outside, sharing a giant chocolate sundae.

Lily and Allie grinned at each other and raced toward the table. Their friends looked up in surprise.

"Lily! Allie! When did you get here?" the one with the blonde hair, Ellen Sonders, asked. Ellen had a bookish look about her, which was fitting since she spent most of her free time with her nose stuck in romance novels. While Lily considered Ellen one of her close friends, she often found the other girl's obsession with boys and romance grating. Lily couldn't help but notice the corner of whatever latest sordid affair she was reading about, sticking out of the girl's bag.

"Not long ago," Lily answered. "We've just been to Flourish and Blotts." She held up her bag of books as evidence. "What about you?"

"Oh, we're both staying nearby with my parents until the start of term. They've been visiting friends and site-seeing, and we've been shopping," answered the other girl, Mary Macdonald. Of the four Gryffindor girls in their year, Mary was the most reserved. She could often be seen sitting quietly and patiently as Ellen rambled on and on about some new boy or book. Lily had never understood where the girl's unending patience came from. But Mary was kind and brilliant, and everyone who bothered to get to know her could hardly find a fault with her, except for her crippling shyness.

"So we've been here all week. We've already got all our shopping done. Our lists came yesterday," Mary said.

"Lucky you. Guess who we've already run into today?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes. Ellen giggled and Mary smiled knowingly, which made Lily frown.

"Gee, I wonder," said Mary, grinning.

"Couldn't be a devilishly handsome seventh year Gryffindor Chaser could it?" asked Ellen. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"You know, I'm surprised your eyes aren't constantly rolling around in your head the way you do that every day," said that annoyingly familiar voice from Lily's right. The four girls looked over simultaneously. Allie frowned, Ellen froze with her spoon halfway to her mouth, a blush creeping across her cheeks, and the Mary simply stuck her spoon back into the bowl of ice cream and took another giant scoopful.

"Sod off, Potter," Lily sighed.

"Aw c'mon, Lils. Is that any way to talk to someone you've known and loved for six long years?"

"I haven't loved you for six years," Lily grumbled. "I don't even _like_ you. And don't call me Lils."

To her annoyance, James came over and sat down beside her. She moved over as far as the bench would allow, squashing herself against Allie.

"You don't mean that," he said, looking at her strangely, and for once Lily couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Yes," she said firmly, lest this was some new trick he'd devised. "I do. Now go away."

James looked at her for a long moment, his expression contemplative. Lily glared back until he looked away. Nodding decisively, he stood.

"Alright. See you around Evans," he said. It was the second time he'd said those words that day. Lily watched him go, confused and unsettled for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Her friends turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Did he just–?"

"He did."

"But he didn't–"

"I know."

"He didn't–"

"_I know_."

The three girls looked at each other, baffled. Never, in all the years they had known James to have that strange infatuation with Lily, had he ever come and gone without even hinting at her going out with him. Something was either terribly wrong or he …

"You don't think –?"

"Maybe he finally…"

"No."

"I mean he's completely –"

"But he just –"

"I know."

"This is crazy," Lily declared, annoyed at her friends. "Why do we even care? Maybe this means he's finally gotten it through his thick skull that I'm _never_ going out with him. This is a good thing! Gimme a spoon!"

Ellen handed her a spoon, and Lily dug it into the chocolate sundae. Taking a huge spoonful, she held it up like a toast.

"To Potter," she said, "finally comprehending that I'm not interested," and she stuck the whole giant glob into her mouth. Her friends grinned.

"To Potter," they echoed.


	3. Unpleasant Encounters

**Chapter Three: Unpleasant Encounters**

* * *

Sirius watched his best mate with narrowed eyes. James was walking toward him looking slightly dejected, but not exactly 'Lily-Evans-just-refused-to-go-out-with-me-again' dejected.

"Refused again, mate?" Sirius asked, clapping him on the back. James shook his head.

"I didn't even ask."

"Aw, well, you know how girls are. Put it out of your mind."

"Right," James muttered. He glanced around, looking for Remus.

"Where'd Moony skip off to?" Sirius voiced James's thoughts, looking down the street curiously. James shrugged. They hadn't seen him since they'd left Flourish and Blotts.

"Maybe he went to Madame Malkin's? He said something about needing new robes," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go check."

They headed off toward the robe shop, and on their way, James's attention was diverted by a certain redhead walking toward them with her friends. The two groups crossed paths, and both parties paused, unsure of what to say or do.

"Get out of the way, Potter," Lily finally said. "You're enough of a nuisance without sauntering up the street as though you own it and then standing around in the middle of it with your mouth hanging open." She sidestepped him and continued down the road. A moment later her friends followed, casting him apologetic looks as they passed.

James stared at her as she walked away, his mouth hanging open. "What? I do _not–_ I mean… what's she getting at? I don't _saunter_ up the – what's that supposed to mean?" he sputtered, staring in disbelief.

"Ah, forget her, Prongs. She's just a girl. C'mon. Let's go find Moony," Sirius said sympathetically.

"Yeah," James agreed, still staring after Lily. "Let's do that."What was her issue?

They proceeded toward Madame Malkin's, only to find their path once again blocked – this time by three considerably less welcome people.

"Hey, Snivellus," Sirius said brightly, pulling out his wand as he did so. Snape already had his out, as did his two companions.

"Snivelly, what's this?" asked Sirius, pretending to look hurt. "You've replaced us? How could you?"

Snape leered at them. "Get out of my way, Black, if you know what's good for you," he sneered.

"Oh, are your bodyguards gonna beat me up?" Sirius whimpered mockingly.

James, however, eyed Snape's 'friends' warily. Avery and Mulciber had left Hogwarts now, and James had forgotten already how large they were. One of them glared at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"You wouldn't be messing with me if you knew what they were," Snape growled, lowering his voice considerably and gesturing to the large boys hovering behind him.

"Oh yeah? What are your pretty little Death Eater friends gonna do about it?" asked Sirius, scowling. Snape's scornful look faltered slightly.

"Yeah, that's right," Sirius continued, his voice a dangerous whisper by now. "I know exactly who they are and what they stand for. So you can stop with your damn smugness, _Snivellus_."

James stood there, unsure of what to say. Death Eaters and the 'Dark Lord' were touchy subjects with Sirius, especially since he'd run away from home. Not to mention Sirius's brother, whose name the Marauders didn't even dare use anymore for fear of invoking their friend's wrath, was currently up to his ears trying to ingratiate himself with Death Eaters.

"Padfoot, mate. Let's just go find Moony," James suggested, laying a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "They're not worth it," he muttered in his ear.

Sirius shrugged him off, an angry spark in his eyes.

"Why don't you listen to your boyfriend, Black?" continued Snape, who had noticed their exchange.

Sirius's grip on his wand tightened, and he pointed it at Snape's face. Instantly the other two had their wands pointed straight at Sirius's heart. James, not taking this threat on his friend lightly, settled for flicking his wand back and forth between the two of them, trying to keep them both under guard at once. In retaliation, Snape aimed his wand at James.

The five boys glared at each other. People passing gawked openly at this strange exchange, casting each other worried looks and hurrying away from the scene. Finally someone passed that caused an end to their behavior.

"Hello, boys. How are you all doing today?"

"Oh, we're grand, Mrs. Snape, just grand," Sirius said through gritted teeth, lowering his wand somewhat reluctantly.

James followed suit, still eyeing Mulciber, whose brown hair had been sickly tinged with green. It had a simultaneously menacing and disgusting effect. He turned his eyes to Snape's mother, and his wariness was replaced by surprise and concern. James couldn't remember when he'd ever seen a more forlorn-looking woman. Mrs. Snape had a somewhat wispy look about her, as if she were about to waste away into nothingness. Her dark eyes were tired and shadowed, and she was terribly thin. She looked … lost.

"Severus, have you gotten your books yet?" she asked, and her voice was wavery and soft. James wondered if she always sounded on the verge of tears.

"No, Mother," Snape answered coldly. "We were held up by this lot."

"Oh. Well, run along. You know your father wanted us home by one," she said, and even though the tone she used was soft, Snape seemed to catch some sort of warning in it. James noticed the slight shadow pass over his face at the mention of his father, but he seemed to recover quickly.

"Yes, Mother. Come on you two," Snape ordered.

Sirius glared at them until they'd disappeared inside Flourish and Blotts.

"Damn gits," he muttered. "C'mon. Let's find Moony."

"Hey, Padfoot," James said, falling in step with Sirius as they once again started for Madame Malkin's. "Have you ever seen Snape's father?"

"No, why?" snapped Sirius.

"Did you see his face when his mum mentioned his dad?"

"No," Sirius said coldly.

"Oh. Well, forget it. It's not important," said James with a shrug. Sirius nodded curtly. However, James couldn't help but wonder exactly why Mrs. Snape had been wearing such dark clothing on such a warm day. It most certainly wasn't cool outside, and yet she was wearing a long-sleeved jumper.

James decided it would be best to just not mention Snape again as they entered the robe shop.

"Can I help you boys?" one of the assistant workers asked, coming forward to help them.

"Yeah," said Sirius, sticking a playful smile back on his face. "Have you seen a friend of ours? About this high, brown hair, goofy freckles?"

"Hey, watch whose freckles you're calling goofy!" a voice rang out through the shop. Sirius grinned.

"Never mind," he said to the witch. "C'mon, Prongs."

James followed Sirius to the back, where Remus was standing on a stool, having his robes hemmed.

"You really think my freckles are goofy?" he asked, touching his nose where only a smattering of faint freckles was visible.

"Of course not, Remus! How could you say such a thing? Would I, Sirius Black, your best mate, ever call your adorable frecklesgoofy? I'm shocked, Moony, just shocked," Sirius said dramatically, clutching his heart.

Remus seemed to think about this. "Yes," he said decisively, dropping his arm to his side so Madame Malkin could pin up his sleeve. "You would. And Sirius? Do you really have to insult me when describing me to other people? Personally, I find myself quite handsome," he added, striking a pose playfully. James snorted.

"I would never!" gasped Sirius, looking shocked.

"Right. Could you even go a day without insulting me?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows. He abandoned his pose after Madame Malkin stabbed him with a pin, causing him to yelp in protest. ("It was an accident, I swear!")

"Is that a bet?" Sirius asked, looking interested.

Remus paused. "Yes, I suppose it is. I bet you can't go an entire day – twenty-four hours – without insulting me."

"Deal! And I'll even raise that. I'll go a whole month without insulting you," Sirius said. Remus snorted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Padfoot."

"Twenty-five galleons in it for you if you win. No insults of any form, starting September first." Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and shook it vigorously before he could refuse. Remus yelled out as Madam Malkin stabbed him with another pin.

"Are you about done?" he asked, ripping his arm away. Madame Malkin smiled apologetically.

"Yes, sir. If you'll slip these off, I'll just go make these adjustments, and send you on your way."

Remus did as she instructed and stepped down from his stool. "Merlin, that woman needs to learn how to use a pin," he muttered, rubbing his wrist tenderly.

* * *

Author Note: So I just want to say thanks to all of the great people reading this, whether for the first time or as a returning reader. And to those wonderful few of you reviewing goes my greatest thanks. Seriously, you're all wonderful. Thanks for reading!

Anyway, review if you liked it, review if you hated it, review if you like hummus (wait, what?). Just keep on keepin' on.

-Megan


	4. On the Way

**Chapter Four: On the Way**

* * *

Lily awoke on the morning of September first to the sound of her sister's screeching downstairs. Still half asleep, Lily dragged herself out of bed to find out what was going on.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she found her sister in the kitchen, bemoaning the lack of cranberry juice in the fridge. Apparently it was vital component to her new diet. When Petunia saw Lily, she pointed an accusatory finger at her and snapped something Lily was sure was scathing and rude, but she tuned it out. It was too early to deal with this. She turned and trudged back upstairs to shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was walking back downstairs, dragging her trunk. She left it at the bottom of the staircase and made her way toward the kitchen for breakfast, nearly colliding with Petunia in the doorway.

"Watch it, you freak!" Petunia said, swerving around her at the last second.

Lily didn't even grace her sister with a frown. She simply ignored her and shoved a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Lily, what time does your train leave?" Mrs. Evans asked distractedly, pausing on her way down the hall.

"Eleven o'clock, Mum. Same as it has the last six years," Lily said.

"Right, right. We'll need to leave soon. Petunia, dear, are – are you almost ready to go?" she added, pausing when she saw her elder daughter still unshowered and in her pajamas.

"I'm not going," Petunia said.

Everyone froze for a moment. Lily and her mother exchanged a look.

"But you always come," Lily said at last.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's really necessary anymore. It's not like there's anything particularly enjoyable about watching you disappear through a brick wall every year. And besides, I have a lunch date with Vernon."

Lily frowned, but couldn't come up with a good enough reason why she wanted her sister to come see her off to her last year of school other than that she had always come with before. It hurt though, in a way that was unlike the pinpricks of annoyance she felt whenever Petunia insulted Hogwarts or called her a freak. It felt like more of a rejection that usual.

"Alright fine you can say your goodbyes here then. Lily, why don't you load your trunk in the car? I just have to change quickly, and then we'll leave, okay?" Mrs. Evans said, not wanting to start a row, though she did cast a rather disapproving glance in Petunia's direction. Petunia pretended not to see.

Lily nodded to her mother's request, grabbing her toast and cramming half of it into her mouth on the way out the door.

"That is disgusting. You eat like a boy," Petunia commented disdainfully. Lily made a face at her sister as she dragged her trunk to the car and heaved it into the boot.

"Alright! Let's get going. Petunia, say goodbye to your sister," Mrs. Evans called, ushering the rest of the family out the door. Petunia allowed Lily to hug her, mumbling something incoherent to Lily's more sincere, "I love you." She didn't even wait until they were in the car to turn around and go back inside.

All the way to King's Cross, Lily tried to ignore the empty space beside her in the back seat. She didn't care if Petunia wasn't coming. Like she'd said, there wasn't much point to her coming just to watch Lily disappear through the barrier to Platform 9¾.

The car ride was long and boring. Her parents chatted about mundane things like her father's job and her mother's friends and Petunia's boyfriend, and Lily stared out the window, half wishing Petunia was there just so she'd have someone to talk to, half glad for the quiet that would otherwise be surely filled with disapproval and judgment.

An hour later they pulled into the station with only minutes to spare. "Here we are! Oh, my. Look at the time, Lily! It's five to eleven! Hurry, dear!" Lily's mother said.

Lily threw her trunk onto a trolley and ran into the station with her parents on her heels. When they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Lily stopped to give each of them quick hug.

"Be good. Have fun. Write often. See you at Christmas. Love you!" Lily's mum said, kissing her cheek. "Love you too!" Lily called over her shoulder as she rushed toward the barrier. She waved behind her as she ran. A second later she was sprinting toward the bellowing steam engine as it whistled its final warning.

Lily just managed to get her trunk on board as it started moving. Jogging alongside it, she jumped on just before it started to gather speed.

"Almost didn't make it, Evans," came Potter's voice from her left. Lily turned. He was leaning against the window, watching her with an amused smile on his face. He'd clearly seen her scrambling to get on the train.

"My sister's fault," she said. It was mostly true. If it hadn't been for Petunia's tantrum about the juice, she probably wouldn't have gone downstairs before getting ready, and would have had a minute to spare.

"Ah. Well, see you soon then," said James, giving her a knowing smile as he walked away. Lily stared after him, confused. What?

Deciding it would be best to just brush it off, she started off in search for her friends' compartment so she could store her trunk before proceeding to the Prefects compartment. She was excited to greet all the new Prefects and find out who the Head Boy was.

Lily didn't have to look far for her friends. The third compartment she looked in was full of familiar faces. As she slid the door open, the six girls in there looked up.

"Lily!" Instantly she was enveloped in hugs.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"How was your summer?"

"Have you seen Potter?"

"What's new?"

"Oh, your hair looks great? Did you get it cut?"

"Are you still dating Ian?"

"Let her breathe! Merlin," Allie said, and the chatter died down. Lily smiled at everyone.

"I missed you all too," she said sincerely, returning hugs as she did so. "I had a good summer. No, Ian and I broke up right after the end of term. Yes, I did get a haircut. And what about Potter?" she rattled off answers to their questions as she lifted her trunk up into the luggage rack.

"Potter's Hea–"

"Sorry, but I really have to go. I have a Prefects meeting to get to," Lily said, cutting off whatever Mary was about to say. Satisfied that her belongings were secure, she ducked out of the compartment, heading toward the front of the train. Mary glanced at Allie. Well, Lily would find out soon enough.

X

"Moony?" James called, standing in the center of the corridor at the front of the train. He glanced around, unsure. "Remus?"

A compartment door to his left slid open. "In here," Remus said.

"There you are! Thank Merlin. I have no bloody idea where this stupid Prefect's compartment is," James said, following him inside. Remus chuckled.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. I thought you were right behind me though, or I would have waited."

"Yeah, I got distracted by Evans running like a maniac to catch the train last-minute," James said, grinning.

"Perfectly understandable," Remus said sarcastically, which James ignored. "Did you ask her out again?"

"I don't ask her out every time I see her, Moony," James said. Remus snorted.

"Sure you don't."

James looked offended. "I _don't!_"

"Please. You couldn't go one week without asking Lily Evans out."

"That's just not true," James insisted. "I went all summer, didn't I?"

"Doesn't count. You didn't see her all summer. Remember last year? Remember when you said you weren't going to ask her out all year because you thought she hated you?" Remus reminded him.

"She does hate me, and I went several months without asking her out last year," James said.

"You may not have said the exact words, "Evans, will you go out with me?" but you certainly hinted at it enough," Remus said. "And she doesn't hate you. Not completely anyway."

"Fine," James said, choosing to brush off the latter part of Remus's comment. "I'll go all _term_ without asking her out. Without even hinting at it."

"Twenty galleons says you won't make it to Christmas."

"Deal!" James said, grabbing Remus's hand and shaking it. "You'll see."

Remus smirked. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to being twenty galleons richer."

James rolled his eyes. "Where is everyone anyway? Isn't there supposed to be a meeting or something?" he asked, looking around at the empty compartment.

"It doesn't start for another fifteen minutes," Remus answered, "But it's good to be early. You're Head Boy and all."

"I guess," James agreed reluctantly. "Still feels like some sort of bad practical joke though. What's Dumbledore thinking, letting me be Head Boy?"

Remus gazed at him levelly, all signs of their earlier banter disappearing. "Probably that after saving your sworn enemy from certain death or worse, you may have matured a bit, and you'd earned a chance to prove it."

James, not having expected a serious answer, blinked in surprise. "Prove it to who?" he asked after a pause. He never got his answer though, as at that precise moment, the compartment door slid open and Lily Evans entered.

X

The Prefect's compartment was empty, except for Remus Lupin and James Potter, the latter of which was one of the last people Lily would have expected to see there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, too surprised to even bother with niceties like 'hello' first.

"Nice to see you too, Evans," James said good-naturedly. "I'm Head Boy."

Lily laughed, taken aback. "No really, what are you doing here?"

"No really, I'm Head Boy," James repeated, completely deadpan. Lily glanced at Remus, who looked equally serious, and back at James, and her smile faded. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

"This isn't a joke?" she demanded, looking at Remus. He shook his head. Her eyebrows came down, drawing together, puzzled. "Wow. Okay. Well… congratulations then?" she said, offering her hand. James shook it, looking pleased.

"Thanks, you too. I mean, I'm, just assuming you're Head Girl," James said. Lily gave a small smile.

"I am. But can I ask you something?" Lily asked, sitting down opposite him and Remus. James shrugged.

"Sure."

"How in Merlin's name did you get appointed Head Boy? No offense, but you wouldn't be my first choice," she said. James smiled.

"The mysteries of Albus Dumbledore's mind may never be fully understood," he said cryptically. Lily rolled her eyes, but she couldn't quite hide the amused smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Right, okay. Well anyway, I have a couple ideas I wanted to go over with you, about patrol schedules and common room passwords," Lily said. James looked surprised at the sudden change of topic, but all he did was nod for her to go on.

X

Fifteen minutes later, the eight Prefects had crowded into the compartment and were awaiting Lily's welcome speech. James received surprised and confused looks from almost all of them as they entered.

"Hello everyone," Lily said, and the murmur of conversation died away. "As most of you know, I'm Lily Evans, your Head Girl this year, and I'm sure you all know James Potter, your Head Boy." The Prefects exchanged quizzical glances, as though they couldn't quite decide if this was some sort of joke.

"I do see a couple new faces, so why don't we go around and introduce ourselves – name, house, and year."

One-by-one, each Prefect went around and did as asked. When at last, "Roger Clarke, Ravenclaw, seventh year," finished, Lily clapped her hands together, and once again the compartment fell silent.

"Great! It's going to be a good year. I'm not going to keep you long because I know none of you really want to sit here and listen to me talk, and no one wants a repeat of last year's Head speech, so I'll just cover some basics."

Those who had been Prefects the previous year chuckled at the memory of the Head Boy rambling on and on about how important it was to be _on time_ and _in tune_ with one's responsible side. Lily smiled quickly before continuing.

"Patrolling this year is going to be a bit different. In the past, you've done patrolling with just the other prefect from your house, but I figured, we all go to the same school, so why not mix it up a bit? This year, you'll be partnered up with every other prefect at one point or other. There will be a list, once it's been made up, given to each of you with your patrol schedules for the entire term. If any of you have issues with your assigned times, feel free to swap, just as long as there's always someone covering a shift.

"Yes, Clarke?" Lily asked, seeing Roger Clarke's hand go up.

"Does the random partners list include the Head Girl and Boy? Will we be paired up with both of you at some point as well?" he asked, eyeing her. Lily glanced at James, who was watching Clarke with a frown.

"I haven't discussed that with the Head Boy yet," she answered uncertainly. "But I'll let you know."

Roger Clarke nodded and fell silent.

"Good, any other questions?" Another hand went up. "Yes?"

"When will we have the lists?" asked Beth Asher, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects and Lily's good friends.

"Soon. Hopefully tomorrow. The day after for sure. I'll hand them out as soon as they're finished." Beth nodded, satisfied. "Alright, anything else?" Everyone shook their heads.

The rest of the meeting was relatively short, going over password procedures for each house, Lily emphasizing several times that passwords should not, under any circumstances, be shared with _anyone_ from other houses. No one needed a repeat of the situation last year when the third year Gryffindors raided the Hufflepuff common room after exams because one of them was the younger brother of the Hufflepuff Prefect.

After reminding the Prefects to look after their first years following the welcome feast, and asking once more for any questions, they were dismissed.

James leaned back in his seat as the last of the Prefects disappeared, leaving only the Heads and Remus.

"You know," he said, "you're pretty good at all this stuff."

Lily turned. "What stuff?"

James waved his hand vaguely. "All of this. This Head Girl business. You're good at it."

"Oh," Lily said, looking surprised, "Thank you."

James smiled and stood. "No problem, Evans. See you later." Lily watched him go, feeling oddly unsettled. It was weird to have Potter being polite and sincere without him hinting at a date.

X

James was hardly out the door before Lily was calling after him.

"Potter, wait!" He turned and waited as she ran up to him, leaning against the wall with his harms folded.

"This is highly unusual, Evans," he teased, smiling as she stopped in front of him. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I'm usually the one chasing after you, isn't that it?" he said. Her face flushed and for a moment she looked horribly flustered. James couldn't quite hold back the small laugh that escaped before her eyes snapped up.

"What?" she demanded. James couldn't help it. There was something insanely satisfying about getting a rise out of her. Her anger only provoked him to prod at her more.

"You're just cute when you're angry," he commented, which he knew would infuriate her. She hated being diminished to 'cute.' He knew she did. Her eyes narrowed.

"You stop that this instant, James Potter," she said. "If we're going to be working together all year, you will_ not _spend all of it being an insufferable toe-rag. If you can't be mature about this, then I'm not going to work with you."

As James stared down at her, his brain waged a small battle, a cheeky response and an apology warring for the rights to his tongue. "Don't think you get much say in that though," slipped out. Cheeky. Her lips pursed, and he supposed that hadn't been the right thing to say.

"God, I can't believe you sometimes, you know that? I was actually starting to think, '_Oh, this year won't be so bad, Lily. Potter seems different. Maybe he's starting to change. Maybe he's finally grown up!'_ But obviously, I was mistaken. You're just the same arrogant prick as always." She looked so disgusted with him.

James winced. Should've gone with the apology. "Evans–"

"Save it, Potter. I'll just patrol the train by myself. Go on, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." The ferocity of her glare gave him no choice but to obey.

"Sorry," he murmured as she pushed past him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who are reading and reviewing! I know some of you are frustrated with Lily. But she's just confused. And she'll get better. Anyway, keep reviewing; I love your feedback. Thanks!


	5. Marauding Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Five: Marauding Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

James jogged down the train to catch up with Remus. Lily had already disappeared on her solo patrol.

"She looked upset," Remus said carefully.

"Yeah, well, we already knew I was an idiot, right?" James said glumly.

"What did you do?"

"Made her angry. The usual. I can't help it, Moony. She's just so … so … ugh."

"Ugh?"

"Ugh."

"Wow, Potter, you _do_ have a way with words," Remus mocked. James ignored him. "Anyway. Have you seen Wormtail yet today?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Padfoot abducted him," James said casually.

"What?" asked Remus, looking alarmed.

"Oh, nothing. Something about interrogation, handcuffs, revoking the rights of friendship, and the forfeit of gifts? Who knows what Padfoot talks about half the time," James said, obviously unconcerned.

"Oh," said Remus, falling silent. "Wait! Forfeit of gifts!? Padfoot's gonna get all the good presents! Curse him! I wanted first pick!"

"Ooh, don't say that, Moony. We don't want to curse Padfoot. He'll get upset with us again. Remember what happened the last time he got upset?"

"You mean the Niffler Incident?" asked Remus, shuddering.

"No. I was talking about the Rubber Duckie Incident. When did this Niffler thing happen?" asked James, taking his turn at looking alarmed.

"Oh, third year. Something involving Wormtail and Padfoot's special edition dragon-bottle shampoo. I dunno. Supposedly Padfoot set a Niffler loose on Wormtail's polished rock collection … you know how shiny those things are. Not pretty," answered Remus, shaking his head sadly.

James looked aghast. "But that's awful!"

"I know."

"Wormtail collects _rocks_?!"

"Apparently."

"That's horrible!"

Remus nodded sadly. "It should be a crime, Prongs."

They stared at each other solemnly for a moment before bursting into laughter. They were still grinning some time later when they sauntered into the compartment Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were sharing.

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius, seeing their faces. James shook his head.

"Rocks," was all he said. Remus snickered. Confused, Sirius shot a questioning glance at Peter, whose eyes widened.

"What about rocks?" asked Peter warily.

James snorted. "Aren't they great?" he asked, barely squeezing the words out around a laugh. Peter frowned.

"Are you making fun of me?"

James shook his head. "No, no, of course not, Pete. I just – just –" He choked on another laugh. "I had no idea!"

"I'll have you know my rock collection is _great_," Peter said defensively. Remus snorted.

"Aw leave him alone," Sirius said, shoving Remus as he fell into the next seat. "So he collects rocks. At least he doesn't have goofy freckles," he added.

"They're not goofy!" Remus exclaimed, looking hurt. "My mum says they add character," he added, touching his nose tenderly.

"They're pretty goofy," Peter agreed. Remus glared at him.

Peter glared back.

Remus glared harder.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

So did Remus

Peter frowned.

Remus frowned.

Peter raised his left eyebrow.

Remus threw up his hands in defeat. "No fair!" he said, pointing at Peter accusingly. "You know I can't do that!"

"I win!" Peter declared, crossing his arms in triumph.

"You cheated!"

"It's not my fault your eyebrows don't work," Peter said, shrugging. "Goofy Freckles loses. Rock Collection wins," he added, grinning.

Remus slumped in his seat, sulking. "Not fair," he muttered darkly as Peter smirked. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't be a sore loser, Goofy Freckles. Let's play Exploding Snap."

X

Twenty minutes later, as James was nursing a nasty burn on his little finger and Peter was trying to catch his reflection in the window to see just how singed his eyebrows really were, was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open a moment later, and Beth Asher, the Hufflepuff Prefect, stood there.

"Hi," she said sweetly, waving at all of them. "Remus, you're supposed to patrol with me."

"Oh!" Remus said, jumping up. "Yeah, okay. See you later," he said to the others, who waved him off with little concern.

Sirius waited until he heard the latch on the door click before looking at James with a grin. "Let's play a prank on Moony."

"What sort of prank?" asked Peter eagerly.

"A mean one."

James grinned. "Sounds good."

"Okay. Here's what we do…"

X

Meanwhile, at the other end of the train, Lily, having just sent Beth Asher to collect Remus Lupin for patrolling, was sitting surrounded by her friends, catching up on summer gossip and travel stories and family insanity. Allie was telling another story of her family's never-ending experiments with Muggle creations.

"And my brother had no idea what he was supposed to do! He just sat there for like, five minutes with this confused look on his face. Finally I just shoved it in his open mouth and said, 'You're supposed to _eat_ it, stupid!'" Everyone laughed. Lily shook her head.

Allie's family was entirely wizard – no Muggle relatives to speak of, at least none that they knew about – and they seemed to spend all of their free time trying out Muggle things just to try and understand those strange people who lived without magic. Everyone thought Allie's stories were hilarious. It was a yearly tradition now, listening to her recount her insane summer stories on the ride to Hogwarts.

Lily loved these train rides. Over the years she and Allie had collected a diverse group of friends across different houses and years, and she loved catching up with all of them at the beginning of term. She loved the babble of conversation as everyone tried to talk over one another. It was something she looked forward to every year.

"How was your summer, Lily?" asked Rose, a seventh year Ravenclaw Lily had gotten to know rather intimately two years ago after an incident involving lemon pudding, a giant peacock, and a certain Gryffindor Prefect and one of his best friends. Lily had never been able to look at lemon pudding the same way again.

"It was pretty good," Lily replied, smiling. "Not very exciting."

"How's your mum?" someone else asked. Lily's smile froze in place.

"Great," she lied. "Just great."

Conversation continued around her, but Lily had stopped listening. She stared out the window, thinking about her mum, thinking of how the last time she'd seen her, she hadn't even had time for a proper goodbye before disappearing onto Platform 9¾.

The compartment door opened sometime later, and Beth Asher entered, turning and waving Remus Lupin off. "See you around, Remus," she said, smiling. Remus smiled back, nodded to the compartment in general, and disappeared down the train.

Beth shut the door and picked her way through the other girls to sit next to Lily.

"What was that?" teased Allie. "_See you around, Remus_," she mimicked in a breathy voice, not unkindly. Beth blushed.

"Nothing," she said. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Allie said, sounding unconvinced. She grinned. "It's okay, you know. Lupin isn't a bad bloke."

Beth shook her head. "It's not like that," she insisted. "He doesn't even think of me that way."

"You should make him think of you that way," Ellen Sonders chimed in. "You'd make a cute couple."

Beth's blush deepened. "No. I don't like him that. And even if I did – which I don't – he wouldn't be interested. I'm not interesting."

"Nonsense! You're great! And besides, didn't you see that smile he gave you? Looked pretty interested to me," Allie said, wagging her eyebrows.

"That was nothing," Beth said.

"Not nothing, surely," Ellen said.

"Cut it out you two," Lily interrupted, seeing how uncomfortable Beth was. "Leave her alone."

Ellen and Allie looked at each other and shrugged, letting the matter fall. Beth turned and gave Lily a grateful smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

Lily smiled back. "No problem."

X

"This is never going to work," James said doubtfully, looking down at himself. "Where did you get these clothes anyway?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to, Mr. Head Boy," Sirius answered evasively. "And of course it will work. It'll be great!"

"Ten sickles says it doesn't work," Peter grumbled, tugging at his clothes uncomfortably. Sirius's hand shot out to shake.

"Deal. Now be quiet, I think I hear footsteps." Sirius peered through the blinds on the window before snapping them shut. "It's him! Positions!"

James sat down and Peter jumped up, reaching toward the overhead trunk rack. Sirius stood just inside the door. James waved his wand, mumbling an incantation over each of them in turn, and a moment later the door opened.

"James? Sirius? Pete- What the…?"

Peter shrieked and toppled over, burying his face in his hands. James stood up quickly, grabbing his wand, and Sirius screeched.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he screamed. James had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from bursting into laughter.

Remus looked back and forth between them in bewilderment, seeing instead of his three best mates, three half-dressed and infuriated girls.

"Get out get out get out!" Peter yelled shrilly, throwing a shoe in Remus's general direction and breaking down into sobs.

"Oh, just wait until Professor McGonagall gets wind of this," Sirius was saying in a high voice. "A Prefect, walking in on girls changing! Why, you'll probably just be stripped of that badge on the spot," he said, crossing his arms smugly. Remus turned white.

"I'm so sorry," he sputtered. "I thought this was my friends' compartment, honest!"

"A likely story," James said, narrowing his eyes. "You disgust me, Remus Lupin."

"Look, I didn't know you were in here, really! The blinds were down, how could I–"

"The blinds were down because we were changing!" Sirius screeched. "Why else would they be down?"

Behind them, Peter had escalated into hysterics. "I'm t-t-telling P-P-Pr-Professor M-M-McGongallll!" he wailed.

"No, please don't," Remus begged. "I didn't mean to walk in on you like this. I'm so, so sorry. Really I am."

"Just leave," James said angrily. "Haven't you already done enough damage to poor Daphne for one day?" He crossed the compartment and sat down next to Peter, putting a comforting arm around him.

Remus needed no second bidding. He turned and fled, and Sirius slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, the three of them looked at one another, and a moment later fell apart laughing.

"That was great!" James laughed, picking up his wand and reversing the spell so they no longer looked like girls. "I can't believe that worked! Did you see his face?"

"He really thought we were going to turn him in," Peter crowed.

"Well, you sold it, Pete!" Sirius exclaimed, holding his sides. "That fake crying bit was brilliant! '_I'm t-t-telling P-Professor McGonagall!' _Oh, that was good."

Peter grinned. "What can I say? I have a talent. I definitely owe you those ten sickles."

Sirius shook his head. It was a long time before they could stop laughing enough to change back into their own clothes, and even after, every now and then one of them would let loose a little chuckle, setting the other two off all over again.

A long time later, they were sitting around playing another round of Exploding Snap when a timid knock came at the door. Sirius nodded to Peter to answer it, and he jumped up, sliding the door open with a flourish.

"Remus!" James said, looking up at him. "Where have you been, Moony? You've been gone ages."

Remus looked around the compartment warily, as though expecting three angry girls to come bursting out of the woodwork.

"The strangest thing just happened to me," he said dazedly, coming in and taking a seat. He shook his head as though to clear it. The other three exchanged glances before turning to him with innocent curiosity.

"Do tell," Sirius said.

"Well I'd just got done with patrolling, right? And I was making my way back here, and I walked into what I thought was our compartment, but when I opened the door, there were these three girls in there! Changing! And they started accusing me of walking in on them on purpose and threatening to tell McGonagall, and one of them started crying… I was positive it was this compartment. I walked all the way to the end of the train and back in case I missed ours. I don't know what happened. Must've gone too far up the first time."

"You made one cry?" Peter asked, looking outraged. "That's awful!"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

The three of them shook their heads sympathetically.

"You…you _didn't_ walk in on them on purpose did you?" Sirius asked pointedly after a moment. Remus looked offended.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am, you?" he shot back. Sirius just shrugged.

"Well good. Because if you did … well … stripping privileges of friendship isn't fun," he said lightly.

"What does that even mean?" Remus demanded.

Sirius just raised his eyebrows and went back to dealing cards. Peter and James quickly followed suit and ducked their heads.

"What are you talking about? 'Stripping privileges of friendship?' What does that mean? Padfoot, c'mon," Remus said, his voice crawling to a whine. No one answered.

"This isn't funny," Remus said, starting to sound scared.

The corners of Sirius's mouth twitched. "It's kind of funny," he said quietly. Remus glared at him.

"That was mean, Padfoot," he said. Sirius shrugged, smirking.

"You fell for it," he said.

Remus looked at him quizzically. "What –?"

"Hey, I can see the castle!" Peter announced. The other three jumped up to press their noses against the window, same as they had every year since they were eleven. There it was, faraway and glittering in the distance. Hogwarts.

"Hey," Remus said suddenly, realization dawning. "Sirius, you owe me twenty-five galleons!"

"What? I do not!" Sirius said loudly.

"Yeah. You insulted me. Called my freckles goofy. It's September first."

Sirius stared at Remus incredulously. "What? No. That wasn't an insult it was … a statement of fact!"

"Sounded like an insult, Padfoot," James said. Sirius glared at him.

"Just hand it over," Remus said, holding out his hand.

"Damn your goofy freckles," Sirius cursed, digging in his trunk for the money. Remus grinned.

"That's pretty sad, Padfoot. Didn't even make it a whole day."


	6. A Prank in Progress

**Chapter Six: A Prank in Progress**

* * *

"But why?" Sirius asked woefully. "I don't want to."

"Please, Padfoot, I have class and it's important," James pleaded. "It won't take long and then you'll have the rest of break do whatever you want."

Sirius grumbled. "Fine. But you owe me, Prongs! What do I have to do again?"

"Go to the library and find this book on Animagi regulations in Belgium. It shouldn't be too difficult," James said, handing him a scrap of paper with a title scribbled on it.

"Why do you need this?" asked Sirius skeptically, reading the title.

"I just do! I'll tell you later; I'm late. If anyone asks, it's for a Transfiguration project. Thanks, Padfoot!"

"But we don't have a Transfiguration project!" Sirius shouted after him. James didn't seem to hear as he jogged away, and Sirius grumbled to himself.

"Wasting a perfectly good break for this," he muttered, wandering away in the direction of the library. "He owes me."

X

Being Head Girl was not nearly as fun as Lily had hoped for. She'd just had to yell at three separate groups of students for using magic in the corridors and the courtyard, and she knew everyone was cross with her for it. She hated the dirty looks she was already getting, two days into term. It wasn't her fault! Rules were rules.

She still felt like a great big jerk.

She was stalking moodily through the corridors on her way to Arithmancy when she came upon two of the last people she really wanted to see at the moment.

James and Remus were deep in conversation.

"Do you think he'll find the book?" Remus asked.

"He can't. That's the point remember? I checked this morning – almost all the books on Animagus regulations have been checked out by the sixth years, and I paid some third year to check out the rest. He'll never find a thing. He'll be searching the whole hour," James said.

Remus chuckled. "You're good."

"I know," James agreed, flashing a smile. "Now as long as he doesn't go back to the dormitory before lunch, we'll be fine."

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked suspiciously, making them both jump. They whipped around to see her walking close behind them, watching them.

"Nothing," James said quickly. "Just some stuff you wouldn't be interested in. Like…Quidditch," he invented.

"I like Quidditch," Lily said indignantly.

"Well you wouldn't be interested in this stuff," James insisted, turning back to Remus.

"Now as long as he doesn't go back–"

"As long as who doesn't go back where?" Lily asked, and they jumped again.

"Merlin, Evans, stop that!" James said angrily. Lily crossed her arms.

"Tell me."

"It's really none of your business," James said.

"I'm Head Girl! If you're plotting something –"

"Oi! I'm Head Boy if you remember," James countered, jabbing his finger at the badge on his chest. "You have no authority over me."

"I do if you're breaking rules."

"When did you become such a stickler for 'The Rules,' Evans?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. At Lily's unimpressed look, he continued, "Well, if you must know, Remus is playing a trick on Sirius."

"What sort of trick?" asked Lily, interested despite herself. She dropped her angry pose and Remus and James, after exchanging a glance and a shrug, allowed her to move up between them.

Remus grinned deviously as he launched into an explanation. "After he left for breakfast, I filled Sirius's pants drawer with women's underthings and left him a nice little note at the bottom. I'm hoping he doesn't find it until we can witness it."

"What did the note say?"

"Lacey Maycee wishes to meet you in the hallowed hall of entrance at five fifty-five on the eve of the seventh of September. Don't wear pants."

Lily gave him a look. "That's stupid."

"That's what makes it brilliant!" James chimed in. "Just stupid enough for Sirius to be curious."

"You really think that will work?" asked Lily. James grinned.

"Of course."

"No. Sirius can't be that daft," she said.

"Bet you five sickles it will work," James offered, holding out his hand. Lily looked at it for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Fine."

X

Sirius groaned in frustration. He'd been through the Transfiguration section of the library twice already and he absolutely could not find this stupid book. In fact, the more the looked, the more he was coming to realize that not a single book on Animagi seemed to be on any of the shelves. He scanned the bottom row of one of the stacks in vain, growing more and more frustrated by the second. What was the meaning of this?

He was lying there on the floor, having given up entirely, ten minutes later when Alessandra Riley happened upon him.

"Black? What are you doing?"

Sirius looked up at her and groaned something incoherent.

"Didn't catch that."

"Unnnngph," he repeated.

"Illuminating. But you're in my way."

Sirius groaned again and rolled to the other side of the pathway between the stacks. Allie shook her head and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Plotting ways to dismember James," Sirius grumbled, face planted firmly into the carpet.

"Seems normal," Allie commented lightly. Sirius chuckled.

"He sent me to find this stupid book for him," he explained, sitting up at last. "And I can't find it. And I'm beginning to think he sent me on a wild goose chase, and I'm plotting revenge."

"Ah," Allie said, nodding. "Yes, that makes sense." Sirius nodded as well.

"Exactly."

"Want some help? Finding the book I mean, not dismembering Potter," Allie said.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, fine if you don't want to help me dismember. But Merlin, that's the job I would've picked."

Allie laughed. "You're kind of odd, Black," she said, standing and offering her hand to pull him up as well. He allowed this, and grinned down at her once he'd stood.

"I get that a lot. Now, what do you know about Animagus regulations in Belgium?"

X

The bell rang, and Lily, Remus, and James stumbled into the corridor, dazed.

"Did you understand a word of that?" James asked, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"No," Remus and Lily said in unison.

"This is your fault, James," Remus said darkly. "If you hadn't insisted we take N.E.W.T. Arithmancy –"

"I like Arithmancy!" James exclaimed. "Merlin."

"Wait," Lily said, stopping so suddenly that the other two almost ran into her. "It was Potter's idea to take it? I always thought it was yours," she said, turning to Remus.

"What? No, I hate Arithmancy. If I had my way I'd be taking a free hour with Sirius, but no, James just couldn't take it alone. Dragged me down with him," Remus said, glaring at James, who pretended not to see.

They walked awhile in silence, trying to wrap their heads around whatever they were supposed to have just learned. As they neared the Transfiguration classroom, Sirius appeared ahead from a hidden doorway.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, loudly, right in Lily's ear. She jumped and clapped a hand to her ear.

"Ow," she said pointedly, but James had already bounded ahead.

Sirius froze. "Oh. Hi, Prongs," he said nervously. "What're you doing down here?"

"On my way to Transfiguration, just like you. Did you find that book?"

"Well the thing is…"

"So you didn't get it."

"I tried, Prongs, I did! But, I couldn't find it!"

James's face was a convincing expression of outrage.

"Sirius, I need that book! You'll just have to go back after lunch and look again," he said.

"But, Prongs, mate, I need my free hour. C'mon," Sirius tried reasoning.

"For what?" asked James.

"For…for…being free! I dunno! But I don't want to spend it chasing after some stupid book that doesn't seem to exist."

James sighed. "Yeah okay. I guess that makes sense." He pulled a disappointed and dejected face, and Sirius winced.

"Aw, don't. I'm sorry. Look, if it's really that important I'll go again after lunch, alright? I'll find the book if I have to search every shelf of every section. Promise!" Sirius said. James brightened immediately.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I mean it."

"You're the best mate a bloke could have, Padfoot," James said happily, clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks." He turned and winked at Lily, who couldn't help but smile. The whole lot of them were nutters, she'd always known that. But damn if they weren't funny.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was pretty short. I might consider posting an extra chapter this week because of it. But it's the week before spring break so I have a lot of other stuff going on right now. Anyway, tell me what you thought, if you liked it, didn't like it, thought it was blah, thought it was fun. Thanks for reading!

Cheers,  
Megan


	7. A Bad Idea

**Chapter Seven: A Bad Idea**

* * *

Lily peeled off from James, Remus, and Sirius as they entered McGonagall's classroom, heading to her usual spot in the second row between Allie and Mary. They gave her strange looks as she sat, and Ellen leaned around Mary to peer at her curiously.

"What?" she asked, seeing them all staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"You came in with Potter," Allie said, her eyebrows disappearing under her dark fringe. She glanced toward the back row where James, Remus, and Sirius had joined Peter. Sirius caught her gaze and grinned; Allie turned around again quickly.

"I have Arithmancy with Potter and Lupin, you know that," Lily said dismissively. "It's not a big deal."

"It's kind of a big deal," Mary commented. Lily rolled her eyes. "Well it is! A year ago you would have jumped out a window before walking down a corridor with James Potter. Are you giving in to his charms at long last?"

"No," Lily said. "Stop it."

"I think she is," Ellen hissed, giggling.

"No, I'm not. Potter is still Potter. Nothing has changed. We're Heads together, that's all. I have to be civil to him sometimes."

"You two will make a lovely couple," Mary teased.

"Oh, they'll have beautiful children," Ellen added.

"How long until they're married do you bet?" asked Mary to Ellen.

"Five years, tops."

"Knock it off," Lily said crossly. "This is stupid."

"Six galleons says it's three," Mary countered.

"I'll hold you to that."

Lily rolled her eyes again, turning to look at Allie in exasperation. Sometimes, she really couldn't stand her other two roommates. All they talked about was boys and marriage and babies. It was enough to drive a girl mad. Allie just shook her head.

"Ignore them."

X

In the back row of Transfiguration, James was leaning forward in his chair, staring at Lily. Staring at her hair to be more precise. He loved her hair. He loved the color of it and the way the light shone off it and the way it curled ever so gently at the ends and how utterly soft it always looked. What he would give to run his hands through that mass of red hair.

Beside him, Sirius was staring out the window, blatantly ignoring Professor McGonagall's lecture. He was staring out at the forbidden forest. He thought he could just see a glint of silver in the shadows there, a unicorn come to drink from the lake. He loved the unicorns. Sometimes he envied James his Animagus form. The unicorns trusted Prongs, almost. They ran away from Padfoot though. He smelled too much like a predator.

Peter was doing a very good job of appearing to take detailed notes on Sirius's other side. In actuality he was doodling aimlessly, drawing first Padfoot, then Prongs, then Wormtail, adventuring through the forest with Moony. Sirius glanced down to see that it was actually quite good. Peter wasn't a half-bad artist.

Remus was varying between taking sporadic notes and playing noughts and crosses with James. Remus was winning, as James had been too busy staring at Lily's hair to notice any obvious openings for the last five games in a row. Remus liked it when James stared at Lily's hair. He always won then.

"…any questions?" McGonagall asked, clapping her hands together. All of the students snapped their heads to the front, at attention immediately. James sniggered as across the room, Roger Clarke nudged his snoozing friend, Leander Cavanaugh, in the ribs. Leander jumped and snorted, jerking awake and bolting up straight with bleary eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Cavanaugh, for your attention," McGonagall said coolly, a thin smile snaking its way across her face. Leander nodded and rested his forehead on his fist for a few seconds as though to regain composure before returning his attention to the professor.

"Well, if there are no questions …" She set them to work practicing conjuration of larger and more complex items, specifically wooden furniture. James reluctantly pulled his attention away from Lily Evans to conjure himself a footstool, then a side table.

By the time McGonagall started her rounds the end of class to see how everyone was coming along, Remus had just put the finishing touches on an ornate rocker, complete with carvings of wolves and stags. He sat in it gingerly to test it, and it held nicely as he gave it an experimental rock. McGonagall nodded approvingly.

James, who hadn't bothered to continue the assignment past his footstool and side table, was sitting with his feet propped up, and as McGonagall reached him to appraise his work, he conjured a vase of daisies with a flourish to sit atop the side table.

"Very good, Potter," McGonagall commented, unable to entirely hide the smile his last-minute flare had evoked. James shrugged in what was probably supposed to be a modest way, and McGonagall moved along.

Peter had conjured a pitiful, shabby little chair, about the right size for a child or a house elf. It collapsed with a sad little clatter when he bumped it accidentally as he straightened up. McGonagall sighed. "Keep working at it, Mr. Pettigrew," she said grimly. Peter ducked his head in embarrassment. Transfiguration had always been his worst class.

As she moved to Sirius, Professor McGonagall sighed again, but for a very different reason. Sirius had conjured a garish throne, on which he now reclined, his feet propped up on a matching footstool. The wood had been hastily colored an outlandish gold color, and the detailing was a bit rough, but overall it was an impressive piece of work. McGonagall shook her head.

"Good, Black," she said somewhat reluctantly. "Maybe next time you could try something a tad more subdued?"

"You know me, Professor," Sirius said, grinning up at her. "Nothing subdued about me."

"Yes, well, I can't argue with that," she sighed.

X

After lunch, Sirius headed off for History of Magic – despite many, pleas, bribes, threats, and punishing silences, he'd been unable to convince anyone to take it with him – and Remus left for Study of Ancient Runes (he hadn't even bothered asking the others to take it with him). James and Peter, sharing a free hour, headed outside to enjoy the beautiful late summer afternoon.

As they headed out to their usual tree by the lake, James thought he caught a flash of red hair. He turned, but it was only some Ravenclaw fourth year, doing homework on a bench near the shore. Besides, he knew Lily had Runes with Remus right now.

"I'm going mad, Wormtail," James said as they sat down. Peter looked at him skeptically.

"Prongs, I think you went mad about five years ago, so I dunno what you're talking about," he said.

James smiled. "You're probably right. Madder then. I'm going madder."

"Why, what's happened?"

"Is there something wrong with me, Wormtail?"

"Um, besides you're being mad you mean?"

"Yeah, other than that."

Peter shrugged. "I don't think so."

James sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "Why does Evans hate me?"

Peter looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I don't think she hates you. Thinks you're an arrogant prat maybe, but not hate," he said.

"I suppose." James sat up suddenly, looking inspired. "This is it, Wormtail," he said, realization dawning on his face.

"What?"

"This is it. This is our last year. If I don't get Lily Evans now…she'll be gone. Forever."

"I don't think the British wizarding community's all that big," Peter commented, but James wasn't listening.

"This is my year, Wormtail. This is the year I get Lily Evans to say yes. I have to."

"How're you gonna do that if you can't ask her out all term?" asked Peter. "Padfoot told me about your bet."

"Oh, that's rubbish. Only until the end of term. I can make things work until then. Just you watch. By the time we finish Hogwarts, Lily Evans is going to be madly in love with me, Peter. You can be sure of it," James said, staring into the distance in a rather mellow-dramatic way. Peter frowned.

"Bet not."

"How much?" James asked immediately, his eyes snapping to Peter's face.

"What?" asked Peter, startled. He hadn't meant the statement literally, it had just slipped out. But James had his hand out, ready to shake.

"I didn't mean –"

"You made a bet, Wormtail. Are you going to honor it or not?" James asked.

"You're going to bet on Lily Evans falling in love with you?" Peter asked, just to make sure. "Lily Evans, the girl you've been obsessed with since third year, the same Lily Evans you once punched a bloke over for saying he thought she was plain-looking? That Lily Evans?"

"Twenty galleons," James offered.

"James."

"Thirty-five."

"James, I don't think – "

"Forty-five galleons, take it or leave it."

Peter sighed and shook James's hand. "Fine. But when this is all over, just remember that I said this was a bad idea."

* * *

A/N: What? Uh-oh... So, I was going to have this out earlier last week, but I had a horrifically busy week at school. Now it's spring break time, so maybe THIS wee I can get out an extra chapter! Anyway, thanks so much to all of you who have been reading, and super special thanks to my reviewers out there. I try to reply to all of them, but even if I don't, just know I really do appreciate each an every one of you.

So tell me what you think! Has James gone completely mad? Is Peter ever going to improve in Transfiguration? What on earth with Sirius think of next? Tune in next chapter to find out!

Thanks, guys. Really.  
-Megan


	8. Rivalry

**Chapter Eight: Rivalry**

* * *

Lily shook herself to try to stay awake. She liked Study of Ancient Runes for the most part, but it was a terrible class to take right after lunch. A full stomach and the soft, monotonous voice of Professor Edeson was enough to knock anyone out.

The N.E.W.T. level class for seventh years consisted of only four people – herself, Remus Lupin, Roger Clarke, and another Ravenclaw named Jack Minore. They all sat together around a small square table in the corner of an otherwise unused classroom just across the hall from Edeson's office.

Since they'd already had a year of this class together, their dynamics were familiar. Jack Minore as the quiet brilliant one. He kept mostly to himself, keeping his head down and working silently throughout the whole hour. He was usually the first one to answer Edeson's questions, and Lily suspected he was the only one in their class who truly understood the material inside and out. He was also cripplingly shy. Once, she'd made eye contact with him and smiled, and his face had turned a most interesting shade of scarlet.

Roger Clarke was arrogant and a pig. He'd spent all last year talking constantly about the girls he fancied, usually highlighting their physical attributes. He liked to recount his "conquests" in minute detail, to the great discomfort of everyone else in the room. And when he wasn't being a pig, he was loudly boasting of his supposed Quidditch prowess. Lily had seen him play plenty of times, and she could attest to the fact that almost all of what he said were outright lies.

Today however, Clarke seemed to promise to bring something new to their little class dynamic – extreme awkwardness. Any time the professor turned his back, Clarke would turn to look at Lily, ogling her shamelessly and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. He even went so far as to pass her notes, which she read with horrified and disgusted expressions.

"Continue translating. I'll just be a moment," Edeson said, ducking out of the room. Lily steeled herself as Clarke leaned his chair back on two legs and opened his mouth.

"That a new skirt, Evans?" he asked, eyeing her hemline. She tugged the skirt down toward her knees, glaring at him.

"No," she said coldly. "Leave me alone."

"Ah, an old one then? I thought it looked a bit short," he said, grinning.

"None of your business," Remus pointed out.

"Stuff it, Lupin, no one asked you," Clarke snapped. He turned to leer at Lily again.

"Go on then," he prodded. "Tell me to shove off."

"Stop it," Lily said fiercely. Clarke laughed and elbowed Jack Minore, who winced as his quill went skidding across his translation, leaving a long black streak.

"She's a feisty one, eh, Minore?"

"Yeah," Jack answered tonelessly without raising his head. "Sure." His eyes stayed firmly trained on his paper as he got his wand out to clean up the mess.

"You're quite attractive though, Evans," Clarke said, smiling dangerously and leaning toward her. Lily leaned away, pushing back from the table.

"Knock it off, Clarke," she said, annoyed.

"I mean it! You're pretty enough."

"Wow, thanks," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Clarke opened his mouth again, but was cut off by the classroom door opening. They all quickly bent their heads and got back to work as Edeson entered. He gave them a severe once-over before speaking.

"Finish the review on pages thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. We'll start on new material next week, so I expect you to understand this inside and out before then," he said. "You may go."

They didn't need to be told twice. No one was about to argue with being let out twenty minutes early. Lily and Remus were the first ones out the door.

"Hey, thanks," Lily said to him as they made their way down the hall. "For what you did in there. Taking my side and everything and telling Clarke to lay off."

Remus gave her a long look. "You're welcome," he said at last, offering her a small smile. "But don't you think you should tell someone?" he asked. "Like McGonagall or Edeson?"

"No, it's fine. He didn't hurt me or anything; he's just being creepy. That's not really something to go to McGonagall about, is it? Besides, I'm still Head Girl. I think I can handle it," she reasoned, and while Remus didn't like it, he had to admit she was probably right.

"Well then…just be careful," he said after a pause. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Lily smiled kindly. "You're sweet, Remus. But I can take care of myself. I'll see you around, yeah?" She gave a small wave as she headed up a staircase toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah," he sighed, waving back. "See you around."

X

Sirius sat in History of Magic, listening with rapt attention as Professor Binns droned on about Goblin Wars, same as he had every year for the last six years of Sirius's life. Despite this, Sirius was fascinated. He was, after all, learning from a ghost. Plus, goblins were interesting.

History of Magic was probably the most useless class offered at Hogwarts. No one ever really used the things they learned from class in the real world. But for Sirius, who alone of the seventh year Gryffindors was able to withstand Binns's monotone, it was an easy-pass subject that brought up his number of O.W.L.s and – hopefully anyway – N.E.W.T.s.

The only other people in the classroom were Leander Cavanaugh, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Beth Asher, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects.

Leander and Sirius could almost call each other friends. They had most of their classes together, and when James, Remus, or Peter weren't around Sirius found himself talking to Leander by default. They didn't talk about anything deep – mostly Quidditch and girls, the two safest topics anywhere – but they talked, which could be considered a milestone for Sirius.

For the first five years of school at Hogwarts, Sirius had been very careful not to open up to anyone but James, Remus, and Peter. Being raised a Black, he was used to keeping secrets, and he was extremely good at it. Also, considering he was a disgrace to his family and "purebloods" everywhere, he wasn't exactly jumping the bandwagon to join a friendship circle and talk about his feelings.

Most of the time, Sirius didn't even talk about his family. Any mention of them and he clammed up instantly. He put on a brave face and let the world think he was tough and that he didn't care about the fact that his mother hated him, his father thought he was a nuisance, and that his brother was sinking deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts.

So, it really went without saying that Sirius didn't have a lot of people he usually talked to – even about simple things like Quidditch. He knew people either thought him unapproachable or obnoxious, but the truth was, he was just wary. It was hard to trust people.

So talking to Leander Cavanaugh at all was really a big thing for Sirius Black. They didn't talk often – usually the other Gryffindors or Leander's mate Roger Clarke was around, preventing the two from really getting to know each other. To tell the truth, neither party was even sure they could consider themselves friends. But they got along well enough.

As for Beth Asher, Sirius and Leander didn't even try to communicate with her. Sirius knew she was a Prefect, and she was friends with Evans, but other than that, he didn't know much about her.

Leander leaned over to Sirius with a thoughtful expression on his face, so Sirius turned to see what he wanted.

"You know Lily Evans, right?" Leander asked, surprising Sirius. They talked about girls plenty – but he had thought they had reached a silent agreement that discussing Evans was off-limits.

"Uh, yeah," Sirius answered uncertainly.

"Yeah. Roger's thinking about asking her out," Leander said. Sirius blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah."

Sirius pondered this. There had always been some sort of rivalry between Clarke and James. He supposed it was because they were both Quidditch players, so the only interaction they ever had was as opponents on the field, but whatever it was, they didn't like one another. James would not take kindly to Clarke asking out Evans. Not at all.

"Why?" he asked at last.

"I know. He's mad, right?" laughed Leander. "She's way too high on her horse to go out with him." Sirius couldn't accurately say whether this was true or not. He didn't even really know Evans that well, not really. All of their interactions had usually involved her yelling at him and James for doing something stupid.

"So you don't think she'll say yes?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"I doubt it. Why, you fancy her or something?" Leander asked, peering into his face closely. Sirius scowled.

"Definitely not. I was thinking of James."

"Oh yeah. Everyone knows he's got it bad for Evans. He'd be pretty cross huh?"

_Cross wouldn't even begin to describe it, _Sirius thought. "Yeah, pretty cross," he agreed.

The bell rang. Beth Asher practically ran from the room, leaping over a chair by the door on her way out. The boys watched her go in bemusement, but neither said anything about it as she disappeared around a corner up ahead of them. It didn't occur to them that she'd been listening to their conversation about one of her good friends and that she might just be running off to tell a certain redhead all about it right then.

X

"Remus!"

Remus turned to see Beth Asher sprinting toward him, flushed and out of breath. She stopped beside him, breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, holding up a finger for him to wait. After a moment she opened her mouth.

"Have you seen Lily? I know you both had Runes together just now so I thought maybe you had," she panted.

"Er…yeah. She was headed toward the common room last I saw. Why? Has something happened?" asked Remus. Beth frowned.

"Well, no. I guess not. It's not that important. I just…I know something and I thought she might want to know and then I was going to kind of warn her, but I guess she probably doesn't really need me to warn her because she's pretty smart, but then again maybe she doesn't know–"

"Beth," Remus interrupted kindly, and she stopped speaking. "I can go get her for you if you like. Or pass a message on to her if it's important?"

Beth shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "I mean, it's not urgent or anything. In fact, it's kind of silly. I'm probably just overreacting actually. Yeah, I'll just go. Forget it. Thanks though, Remus!" And she ran off, disappearing around a corner a moment later. Remus stared after her in confusion. He was still standing there, dazed, a minute later when Roger Clarke rounded the corner.

"Alright, Lupin?" he said, taking care to ram Remus's shoulder as he passed. Remus gritted his teeth but said nothing as Clarke sneered. "Not so high and mighty without your boyfriends, are you?" he added.

"Sod off, Clarke," Remus retorted. "I'm not interested in your childish insults."

"Oooh, did I hurt little Lupin's feelings? Touched a nerve, eh? Which one are you shagging then? Potter? He's a Quidditch player after all. Everyone likes those."

"Shut up, Clarke. That's rubbish and you know it. After all, you're a Quidditch player aren't you?" Remus said. Clarke's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I don't–"

"I mean, nobody wants to shag you, so that just can't be true."

Remus saw Clarke's arm move and had his wand in his hand before the Ravenclaw was even halfway to his pocket. "I wouldn't," he said coolly.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned to see James and Peter striding up the corridor. James already had his wand out, though held loosely at his side. A subtle threat. Remus lowered his arm.

"Here comes your boyfriend to save the day," Clarke mocked. "How…fortunate."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," James snapped.

"For what?" Clarke said, raising his eyebrows. "Your friend here is the one who had his wand pointed at me."

"For disturbing the general peace and because I don't appreciate the way you're talking to me. I'm your Head Boy, and Remus is your fellow Prefect so you'd better learn some respect or I'll have your badge," James said easily. Remus wondered how long he'd been waiting to say this. It was no secret that James couldn't stand Roger Clarke.

Clarke snorted. "You may be Head Boy, but you don't have that kind of authority, Potter."

"No, but I can suggest your removal, and I already have several examples of your unprofessional and unmannerly behavior, and I'm sure I need only ask around for more. Walk. Away," James said.

"This isn't over," Clarke warned, whirling around and storming away. James's eyes followed him until he turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"You alright, mate?" he asked, turning to Remus.

"Fine. I can take care of myself, James. But thanks," Remus answered. James clapped him on the back.

"Oh, I know that, Moony. But strength in numbers and all that. Besides, I was just itching to give Clarke a piece of my mind. He deserves a good hexing, he does."

Remus certainly wouldn't argue with that.

* * *

A/N: As promised, TWO chapters this week! Aren't you lucky. Anyway, let me know what you think! Loved it? Hated it? Not sure what to think? Leave a review and tell me about it! Thanks so much to all of you who are reading. Hope you're enjoying yourselves.

Always,  
Megan


	9. An Inadvertent Misfortune

**Chapter Nine: An Inadvertent Misfortune**

* * *

Lily was siting in the common room working on her headache-inducing Runes translations when Remus plunked down beside her. She barely glanced up.

"Gonna help me with this?" she asked hopefully. Remus chuckled.

"Maybe. You should probably go find Beth Asher at some point though. She was looking for you earlier. Had something to tell you. I couldn't understand a word she said, but it seemed important," he said. Lily looked up then, concerned.

"Is she okay?"

Remus shrugged. "She seemed fine. Just a little scattered. She said it wasn't urgent, but she sounded worried."

Lily frowned. She had no idea how to find Beth at this time. They didn't have any more classes together today. She'd have to wait until supper.

"I'll talk to her. Thanks," Lily said. She was surprised by Remus for some reason, relaying a message to her like this. She'd never been particularly close with him before – they were Prefects together, but they'd never talked much – so she wasn't entirely sure why he was here now, passing along messages from her friends.

Then again, Remus had always been doing things like this, if she thought about it. He was always the first to admit that maybe a prank had gotten out of hand or had crossed a line. He was the one looking uncomfortable when a dungbomb blew up in someone's face or the one to help out when a kid got stuck in a trick stair and Potter and Black just laughed. He was kind.

"Remus," Lily said uncertainly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but…why are you friends with Potter and Black?"

Remus looked surprised at the sudden change of topic. "They're my best mates," he said blankly.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but…why? I mean, no offense, but they're kind of … well, pricks. And you're ... not."

Remus laughed. "They're not so bad, once you get to know them. They put on a good show, but they're really just big babies, honest. Don't tell them I said that though. Their egos would be sore for weeks." He glanced around quickly, just in case they were near.

Lily smiled. "Well then."

Remus looked at her strangely. "Listen, Lily, whatever else you might think of James and Sirius, they are the best friends I've ever had or ever will have. James and Sirius and Peter – this might sound stupid or whatever, but they mean more to me than anyone else in the world. They've done more for me than I could ever hope to repay. They're the best and most loyal friends I could ask for. And I'd do anything for them."

Lily sat back in surprise at this speech. He looked at her earnestly, trying to make her believe, to make her see. She wondered what they'd done for him to earn such devout loyalty. She imagined it must have been something enormous.

But then, maybe not. Maybe it was as simple as being the first people to truly accept him for who he was. She knew all too well how that might have a profound effect on a lonely eleven-year-old boy.

"Okay," she said at last, managing a small smile.

"Okay," he echoed, turning back to the book in front of him. "So about these Runes."

X

After supper, Lily went over to the Hufflepuff table and pulled Beth aside. Beth looked unreasonably relieved to see her.

"Lily! Thank Merlin. I need to talk to you." Beth glanced around, noticing several people watching them curiously. "Not here. Let's go outside."

Lily followed her all the way to the courtyard where, after searching every corner, Beth drew her over to a bench and sat down.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, starting to feel concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm going to tell you something important, but you can't tell anyone I told you. Promise," Beth said urgently. Lily glanced around.

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay." Beth took a deep breath. "Roger Clarke is going to ask you out." She looked around again, as though afraid someone would come bursting from the shadows at this declaration.

"That's it? That's the big secret? Beth, come on," Lily laughed. Beth grabbed her hand, eyes wide.

"You're not going to say yes?"

Lily shook her off, amused at the dramatics. "No of course not, he's a total arse. What's going on?"

"Not so loud!" Beth insisted. Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Roger Clarke is mental. Actually though. He's dangerous and unstable and awful," Beth whispered. "You should stay away from him."

Lily felt just a sliver of fear and glanced around before realizing how ridiculous this entire situation was. This was a seventeen-year-old boy they were talking about, not Voldemort. Not a Death Eater even. Just a pervy Ravenclaw.

"Beth, this is ridiculous," she said, standing. Beth jumped up too, still looking earnest.

"You don't understand. Please, Lily, just stay away from him," she pleaded. Lily looked at her, saw the genuine fear in her eyes. Whatever it was, she was truly afraid.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" she asked, wondering if this were maybe not about herself at all. "Beth, has he hurt you?"

Beth shook her head. "Not me. I-I promised I wouldn't say. But just trust me. He's no good. I just wanted to warn you. Sorry if I freaked you out."

Lily smiled gently and took her friend by the arm, steering her back toward the castle. "Don't worry about me. I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. He's gross. Let's go inside though; it's getting cold."

Lily walked Beth all the way back to the Entrance Hall. From there they split – Beth disappeared down the basement stairs, and Lily headed up the marble staircase for the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower in the darkening castle.

X

"Heading out for patrol?" Sirius echoed, wrinkling his nose. "Being Head Boy has _seriously_ cut into our marauding time, Prongs, and I disapprove."

"Disapprove all you want, Padfoot," James replied, ignoring the obvious attempt to get him to play into Sirius's favorite pun. "I swapped Roger Clarke for tonight so I'd be free next week for full moon, so be grateful. No one else would switch with me; this school's full of a bunch of superstitious nutters."

"I don't think it counts as superstition when there's _actually_ a werewolf running around every month," Peter commented. "Think it's more like precaution. Or intelligence."

"Don't start using your fancy vocabulary words on me," James scolded, throwing his cloak around his shoulders dramatically. Sirius snorted. Peter rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Prongs," Remus said from the depths of his Runes homework. He'd been hoping Lily would reappear to help him with it, but so far no such luck. He was already completely lost.

X

"Evans."

Lily jumped at the sound of her name, whirling and grabbing at her wand. She jabbed it, tip lit, toward the source of the noise.

Roger Clarke emerged out of a window nook. Lily felt a flicker of fear, Beth's warnings still fresh in her mind. She took a step back.

"What're you doing out here, Clarke?" she asked, and was relieved to find her voice steady and strong. She pushed the silly fear back down.

"Patrolling," he said innocently. "It's my job, right?"

Lily lowered her wand. "What're you doing just hanging out here then? Shouldn't you be, you know, moving?"

"I like this spot," he replied easily. "It's good for catching snogging kids; they don't even notice you sitting there until they try to sit down and – bam! – caught." He laughed. Lily wasn't sure she liked how it sounded.

"Great. Well, I should get going. Homework." She started walking, not waiting for an answer. She was somewhat alarmed to find him falling in step with her.

"I'll walk you. Not a good time to be walking around by yourself you know. Never know who you might run into," he said. Lily shuddered at his tone. She wanted him to go away.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I know the way, and I've never had any trouble. Besides, I'm Head Girl, remember? You should get back to patrolling."

"Okay, I admit it," Clarke said, laughing slightly. "I'm not really on duty. I swapped with Potter. He wanted some night off next week, and I thought this was as good an opportunity as any. I know this is the shortest way back to Gryffindor, so I was hoping you might pass this way."

Lily took a step away from him. "What do you mean? Were you waiting for me?" Her heart started beating just a bit faster than normal. She didn't like it.

"Yeah I was. Sorry, is that creepy? It wasn't meant to be creepy. I just – I wanted to ask you something," he said.

Lily swallowed. She wasn't sure why she felt afraid. He wasn't doing anything threatening. She could barely see him in the gloomy corridor, so there was nothing about his face to suggest menace. But her heart continued to pound, and she felt the overwhelming urge to run away from him.

"Please don't–"

"Will you go out with me?" he cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling them both up short.

"Can you let go of my arm?" she asked pointedly, tugging it from his grasp.

"Well?"

"Clarke, no," Lily said firmly, backing away from him.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

Lily stared at him. "Why? You're a pig. You talk about girls like they're pieces of meat, and those little _notes_ you gave me in Runes? They were disgusting. And you make fun of people because you think it makes you look cool, but it doesn't. It makes you look like an arse."

"Yeah, or maybe you're just too much of a prude to appreciate someone admiring you," he shot back.

"Admiring me? Is that what you call it? If you want to admire someone, tell them they're clever or that they're good at something. Don't tell them their 'tits look particularly good in that top – is it tighter than usual?' That doesn't really earn points with women," Lily said.

Clarke made a sound of disbelief. "You should be flattered! I don't normally ask out girls like you – and good reason too, I see – they think they're so much better than everyone else. Fuck you, Lily Evans."

X

James's idea of patrolling would not be one Lily would approve of, if she were aware. He was sprawled out in an armchair in the staffroom – he'd lifted the password off the new Defense professor yesterday, claiming it was a privilege Heads always got – with the Marauder's Map spread out in his lap. Someone had left a plate of biscuits there, and James was happily finishing them off as he watched for any stray students wandering the corridors.

They were supposed to patrol in pairs, but James knew Remus was already stretched rather thin with the amount of coursework he'd accumulated in the first two days of classes, and with the full moon next week, he didn't need to be spending time needlessly wandering the castle when he would want to be getting work done. Not when James had biscuits and the Map.

He noticed two dots quite close together on the third floor leaned in to get a better look. Some snogging kids maybe? There was a nice window nook in that area. He was looking forward to busting his first snoggers.

He was surprised, therefore, to see one dot labeled _Lily Evans _and the other, _Roger Clarke._ What in Merlin's name?

James wasn't sure if he should be angry or disgusted. Evans and _Clarke_? No. He had to be mistaken. Maybe something else was going on. He watched the dots closely. Every now and then one would move and the other would follow. Like they were dancing. But that was equally ridiculous.

Unable to bear it any longer, and needing confirmation that the sole object of his affections was not in fact currently snogging someone he couldn't stand, James wiped the map, folded it up, and stuck it in his pocket. Grabbing a biscuit for the road, he headed for the third floor corridor at a jog.

X

"Move," Lily said.

Clarke stared down at her, a mean glint in his eye. "Are you going to make me, Head Girl? Or are you going to take away points and give me detention?" He laughed.

"Get out of the way."

They were standing nearly toe-to-toe, neither willing to yield. Lily knew there was a hidden staircase on the second floor that led to the fourth, but by the time she got there, Clarke could have easily figured out her plans and moved as well, if he were truly determined to make her passage difficult. So there was really no point.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? There are plenty of other girls, many that would be happy to be on the receiving end of your…affections," she said.

"Sure there are. But you're just so fun to get worked up. Besides, now you've gone and insulted me, and I can't just ignore that can I? What shall we do?" he asked mockingly.

"Here's an idea: You stop being such a complete sodding arse, and I'll go back to my common room and finish my homework," Lily suggested.

"See, we _could_ do that. But I'm not sure what good that would do me. I think it would be more fun to just stand here and infuriate you all night long," he said, grinning darkly. Lily scowled.

"Why don't you just shove a–"

"What's going on?"

Lily turned, and Clarke swore under his breath. From a hidden doorway appeared James, and he came to stand behind Lily, lighted wand held aloft.

"You just always show up to save the day, don't you Potter?" sneered Clarke. "Such a hero."

"I said, what's going on?" James repeated.

"A friendly disagreement," Lily said coldly. "We were just about to go our separate ways."

"Like hell," Clarke said. "If you must know, oh great Head Boy hero, your precious Evans here thinks herself too pure and clean to condescend to interact with the wee peasant folk. I was just trying to talk some sense into her. She'll meet a bad end with that attitude."

"Hey!" Lily said, her wand coming up again. "Don't threaten me. And don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here."

"Yes, let's not threaten the one who, as a second year, could cast a Stinging Hex strong enough to put its unintended target in the hospital for two days," James agreed. This elicited a small smile from Lily, who had nearly forgotten the incident to which he was referring. She and Severus had been practicing jinxes, and in her frustration she'd – quite accidentally – created a Stinging Hex so powerful she was sure Sev was going to need reconstructive surgery. Of course he hadn't – Madame Pomfrey's healing skills were practically unmatched – but it had been quite the shock for everyone, not least of all Lily herself.

Clarke however, didn't seem deterred by this. He just laughed. "Ah, should've figured," he said ambiguously. "Fine, Evans. Be a prude and a snob. See where that gets you. Potter likes them hard to get anyway." He turned to go.

Before Lily could react, James made a violent motion with his wand, and Clarke went crashing into the wall.

"Potter!" Lily rebuked him. James didn't answer, deflecting Clarke's retaliation easily and sending back another jinx.

"_Protego. Locomotor Wibbly!" _

"Potter, stop it! You are Head Boy! Clarke, you are a Prefect! You cannot be _dueling _in the corridors!" Lily said angrily.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"Stop it!" Lily yelled.

"_Everte Statum!"_

James was reveling in this, a determined smirk on his face as he threw spell after spell at Clarke, who was quickly losing ground.

"_Diffindo! Stupefy! Alarte ascendare!"_

"_Flipendo!"_

"Potter! Clarke! Stop it this instant!" Lily shouted. "I mean honestly, you can't just–" A jinx ricocheted off a suit of armor, hitting her square in the abdomen, and she slammed into the ground. Everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: So this happened slightly differently than last time, for those of you who read the original. I like this version much better. What do you think?


	10. Awakening

**Chapter Ten: Awakening**

* * *

Lily was aware of the throbbing in her head before anything else. It felt as though someone were repeatedly smacking a sledgehammer against her skull. All around she could hear concerned muttering, none of which she could comprehend. Everything melted into an irritating buzzing sound, only adding to her pounding headache.

Her eyelids were heavy, and she couldn't open her eyes. Everything ached – her arms, legs, ribs, stomach – especially her stomach. Her limbs felt heavy, and she just wanted to fall back into a deep, dreamless sleep. Vaguely, she wondered where she was and why she hurt like this, what had happened before she'd awoken.

She struggled for a few moments to recall the last thing she remembered. She'd been working on Runes with Remus, then supper, then Beth…Beth's strange warning. Clarke. James and Clarke, dueling. Panic consumed her brain and she gasped, struggling against the weight in her arms and legs.

"She's awake!" someone said.

"Go get the matron! She's having a fit or something!"

"Lily, Lily, it's okay," someone said, slipping their fingers into hers. She gripped the unknown hand tightly, trying to calm her pounding heart and slow her breathing. Carefully, she pried open her eyes. The room was dim, lit only by a handful of lamps. The people around her bed slowly came into focus.

"Back up, back up," barked a voice. "Who let all you people in here?"

"You did," someone answered in an undertone, and a couple people chuckled.

Madame Pomfrey bustled into view, peering down at Lily with sharp concern. Lily lay still as the matron passed her wand over her body and poked and prodded her, checking her over completely. Lily followed the movements with her eyes, head pounding and body aching too much to move anything else.

"Well, you'll live," Madame Pomfrey said after a bit. "No lasting damage anyway. I'll have you stay the rest of the night just in case, to monitor your head. Nasty business, head injuries; you hit it pretty hard when you fell. But if the night goes well, by tomorrow afternoon you should be able to return to your normal routine."

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"One in the morning, dear. You've been out for some time," the matron answered. "Your friends are very concerned about you," she added, casting a glance at the small group gathered around Lily's bed.

Lily looked over to see Allie and all of James's friends standing there, watching anxiously. Only then did she realize someone was still holding her hand. She glanced sideways to see James Potter sitting there, his hand covering hers as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Fifteen minutes," Madame Pomfrey said, pointing her finger around to all of them. "Then you need to let my patient get some sleep."

Lily gently disentangled her fingers from James's. He didn't look overly concerned by this. "You look a bit worse for wear," she said. He grinned, showing off a split lip and a cut cheek, and shrugged.

"You should see Clarke," he answered. He gestured toward the other end of the room at a bed with fully-drawn curtains.

"Oh, Lily, are you okay?" Allie said suddenly, rushing forward and grabbing Lily's hands. "I was so worried. I mean we. We were worried. Of course. James came and got us as soon as you were safe. I'm so glad you're okay. Does it hurt much? It looks like it might," she rambled.

"I'm fine," Lily assured her, squeezing Allie's hands. "It only hurts a little. Honest. It was an accident anyway. If _someone_ hadn't insisted on starting a duel in the middle of the castle–"

"Oi! I was defending you, if you weren't paying attention," James argued.

"I never asked you to defend me," Lily said. "And I wouldn't have needed defending at all if you hadn't decided to pull your wand on Clarke when he had his back turned."

"Mate, you didn't," Sirius said, looking appalled. James's defenses went up instantly.

"It wasn't like that! He provoked me," he said. "He was saying all kinds of awful things about Lily and about me and he deserved what he got. Had it coming, if what Remus said is true," he added, scowling.

Lily gave Remus a sharp look. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I think we should all go to bed," Peter said softly, breaking the tense silence. "Lily needs to rest, and I dunno about all of you, but I'm knackered. Can we please?" He gestured toward the door hopefully.

"I agree," Lily said immediately. "I'm tired, and you should all go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," she added to Allie, squeezing her hands again. "Goodnight," she said to the group in general.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all smiled at her uncertainly.

"Goodnight, Lily," Remus said. Peter nodded.

"We-we are glad you're okay," Sirius said gruffly, clearing his throat. "Night." Lily nodded at them. It felt odd for James's friends to be worried about her.

James reached over and touched her arm uncertainly, just for a moment, before pulling back. "Goodnight. And, sorry I suppose. It's kind of my fault you're in here. I'm glad you're alright though."

The five of them departed, and Lily lay back against the pillows. Almost as soon as the latch on the infirmary door clicked into place behind them, she was asleep.

X

"So what happened?" Sirius asked for probably the tenth time. James groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I told you already. Clarke was being an arse, so I threw a hex at him, and then we had a sort of duel, and then Lily got hit, and then Flitwick showed up and it was all over."

"Yeah, but what did Clarke _say_?" Sirius pressed. Why he wanted to know the exact details of the encounter was unclear, and his insistence was only making James more miserable about the situation.

"He said something like, 'Fine, Evans, be a prude and a snob. Potter likes them hard to get.' And I dunno, I just snapped. I'm so sick of him, Padfoot. I just wanted to put him in his place," James said.

"Warranted," Sirius said. Remus made a noise of disbelief

"Not warranted!" he argued. "James could be expelled for pulling a stunt like that. He's Head Boy!"

"Exactly," Sirius said, shrugging. "He's Head Boy. He's not going to be expelled. Besides, at this point it's just Clarke's word against James' right? We'll just get Evans to say it was self-defense. Clarke threw the first spell. Clarke gets punished; all is well. Problem solved."

"Evans won't agree to that," Peter said, frowning. "You know she won't."

"Oh, I don't know," Remus said thoughtfully. "She probably wouldn't mind seeing Clarke stripped of his Prefect badge. You didn't hear the kinds of things he said to her in Runes today."

"How do you speak in Runes? Aren't all the Runes from dead languages?" Sirius asked. Remus scowled and hurled a pillow at him.

"Not the time, Padfoot," Peter said, shaking his head. Sirius shrugged.

"Just trying to lighten the mood."

James threw himself onto his bed violently. "I'm such a bloody idiot," he moaned. "Why can't I ever just walk away?"

"Aw, don't beat yourself up, Prongs," Sirius said cheerfully. "At the very worst, you'll be expelled and can live the rest of your days knowing it was in defense of Lily Evans' honor. At best, Clarke gets expelled and we never have to see his ugly mug again."

"Great," James muttered into his pillow. "Fantastic."

"What will probably happen is you'll both be reprimanded and given detentions and you can go on hating each other from now until the end of time," Remus said reasonably. "No one has to be expelled."

"But it's more fun if someone gets expelled," Sirius insisted.

"No one's getting expelled!"

"Two sickles says Clarke gets the boot," Sirius offered.

"Five sickles says no one gets the boot and Prongs and Clarke serve detentions until the end of term," Remus countered.

"Eight sickles says I'm not Head Boy anymore after this," James added miserably.

"Five sickles says James is still Head Boy, but Clarke loses his Prefect badge," Peter said.

They all shook on it. James continued to moan about his own idiocy until Peter chucked a shoe at him to make him shut up so they could all go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 10! This story has come so far! Again, thanks SO much to all my reviewers - I got so many last chapter! You're all awesome. This chapter is short, and it's late, so I'm sorry. I hope you liked it though. Please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews, and I really do try to answer every one (that said, if you've reviewed and haven't gotten a reply, I apologize; sometimes I read them on my email and then delete the email and forget to reply to the review - but only sometimes!).

So I'm excited about where this story is going now. Not because it's particularly cheerful, but because it's just better than it was before. If you read the original version, I hope you agree with me (if you can remember that far back - it was a long time ago). If you didn't read the original version of this story, more power to you! Nothing to compare against.

Thanks so much for reading. You rock. (Yes, you!)

Cheers,

Megan


	11. Eavesdropping

**Chapter Eleven: Eavesdropping**

* * *

James was awake before the sun rose. He lay in bed staring at the canopy overhead, trying to drown out the thoughts running circles around his head.

_I'm going to be stripped of Head Boy._

_I'm going to be serving detention all year._

_I'm going to be expelled._

_Lily must hate me._

_Lily must hate me even more than she already did._

_Why does Lily hate me? _Does_ Lily hate me? And if she does, why do I still feel this way about her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why can't I just forget her?_

_Lily's beautiful though, isn't she?_

_Damn it! _

James threw off his covers and dressed in a hurry, unable to lie still any longer. Pulling on a jumper, he grabbed his wand and his shoes and padded silently down to the common room.

He sat for a few minutes in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, twirling his wand and trying to convince himself that he was just going to take a stroll through the castle. Like patrolling. He was _not_ going to go see Lily. Just a short walk. That's all.

Ten minutes later, he stood in front of the entrance to the hospital wing.

_You are weak,_ his mind hissed, but he ignored it. The door was open a bit, just wide enough for someone roughly James's size or smaller to pass through. He eased through the opening, holding his breath lest any part of his body bump the door and cause it to creak.

"-not too bad then?"

James froze. Someone was already here, sitting on the other side of the hangings around Lily's bed, talking to her.

"Yeah, it's mostly my head," Lily's voice answered, carrying clearly across the empty wing. James didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, but-

"I thought Potter was going to have to be sedated." It was Allie then. Lily laughed slightly at this.

"Why?"

"He was frantic with worry. Practically inconsolable. We were taking bets on whether or not actual tears would be shed," Allie said. James bristled, slightly offended.

"Oh? Who won that one?" Lily asked.

"I did of course. Potter might be a big baby, but he seems to have a pretty decent lid on his emotions most of the time," Allie replied.

Lily made a noise of agreement, and both girls were silent for a long moment. Then, "So what happened anyway? After I was hit?"

"Well I only know what Potter told me. He said that when you fell, he got so angry that he blasted Clarke practically through the wall of a classroom – not sure I entirely believe that, but we'll let him have it I suppose – and then I guess Flitwick turned up. Heard all the commotion no doubt. Clarke was unconscious, so Flitwick levitated him here and James carried you, and once he was sure you were going to be okay, he came back to Gryffindor to tell us what had happened. Everyone was still in the common room and everything. Black said he'd been gone less than an hour," Allie said. "What were you doing down there anyway? You never came back after supper."

"Oh. Beth wanted to talk to me. To warn me about Clarke actually. Kind of ironic," Lily said. James scowled at the mention of Clarke. He had half a mind to cross to the end of the room right then and there and hex him into the next decade.

"So you weren't patrolling with Potter?" Allie asked. "That's what Black thought."

"Patrolling? No. I was just walking back from talking to Beth, and Clarke was waiting in that alcove on the third floor. by the Charms room. Potter turned up a few minutes later," Lily said.

"Well that's just creepy," Allie commented. "About Clarke I mean. But how did Potter know where you were?"

"I dunno," Lily answered. "Luck I guess? Or maybe he heard us talking and came to investigate?"

"Maybe," Allie agreed, but she didn't sound convinced. James knew she'd been suspicious for awhile of his and his friends' ability to find people as it suited them and to show up from seemingly nowhere whenever they suspected something entertaining or humiliating might be happening. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Well, I'm glad he was there, I suppose. I mean, there probably wouldn't have been a duel in the first place if he hadn't been, but since there was, I mean, I'm glad he was there. I guess," Lily was saying. She trailed off, sounding embarrassed, and James's heart swelled.

"Yeah, better him than some Slytherin or something anyway," Allie agreed. James barely caught Lily's whispered "yeah" in reply.

"He really does care about you, you know," Allie continued.

"Oh, don't start."

"I mean it! I know you think he's kind of childish and all, but in his own way, he cares about you a lot. He did carry you all the way here," Allie said. "And you should have seen him, Lils. He was so worried about you. Sat right beside you the entire time we were there, waiting for you to wake up so he could be sure you were okay. It was rather sweet, really."

"Allie…"

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do. I'm just suggesting that maybe he's not as bad as we've been making him out to be. Maybe he's grown up a bit, yeah?"

James felt a violent surge of affection for Alessandra Riley in that moment. He wanted to run up to her and give her a great big hug for being so generous to him. But he didn't. Feeling it was probably time he stopped overstepping his boundaries, he quietly slipped out of the hospital wing.

The door creaked ever so slightly on his way out.

"What was that?" Lily asked sharply. Allie shrugged and reached around to pull the hangings back. The door was still standing partly open, as she'd left it when she'd come in. No one was there.

"No one there," she said. Lily stared hard at the empty doorway for a moment before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Maybe you're right," she said after a bit. "Maybe he has matured some. He's been civil the last few days at any rate. Maybe we can even be friends, if he keeps it up."

X

"How's the lovely flower?" Sirius asked as James sidled back into the dormitory. He jumped; he didn't think anyone would be awake.

"I didn't see her," James answered, which was true. He had only heard her.

"Right, and I'm actually Dumbledore," Sirius said. "Honestly."

"Honestly," James insisted. "I thought about it, but I decided not to. She's probably still sleeping. I just took a walk around the castle." Sirius gave him a hard stare, so he added, "And when I went to the infirmary, Riley was already there, so I left before either of them saw me."

Sirius grinned. "Thought so. Well, not about Riley being there. Still. Don't pretend I don't know you, James Harold Potter." James offered him a weak smile in return.

"Yeah yeah. Do you want to get breakfast or not?"

"Breakfast?" Peter asked, his head appearing from behind his bed hangings. "I'm in."

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius shouted, picking up the nearest object – a small tin of broomstick polish – and throwing it at Remus's bed. A low moan came from under the covers. "Breakfast time!" Sirius said, continuing to throw things until the lump under the blankets started moving.

"Padfoot, why? It's Saturday," Remus whined as he dragged himself from bed, bleary-eyed and scowling.

"Yeah, and it's morning time. Morning time is breakfast time," Sirius replied. "Now hurry up and get your trousers on. I'm hungry."

"I'm still asleep," Remus muttered, pulling his shoes on and lacing them clumsily. "This is just a bad dream. I'll wake up and the room will be silent and dark and no Padfoot will be throwin- _ow!"_ Remus yelped as one of Sirius's trainers clipped his ear.

"Why, Padfoot?" he asked pathetically, slouching his way to the door. He looked at Sirius dolefully, but Sirius, who was already halfway down the staircase, didn't see. Peter gave him a sympathetic look though. He'd take it. Remus had never been much of a morning person.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was rather short again. The next several chapters are going to be somewhere closer to this length. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks again to all of you reading and reviewing. Hope you're enjoying yourselves!

Cheers,  
Megan


	12. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter Twelve: An Unwelcome Visitor**

* * *

Lily was just finishing her breakfast in bed – she hadn't been able to fall back to sleep after Allie left, despite her best efforts – when she heard voices in the hall. She perked up instantly, hoping it was someone coming to see her. Sitting in bed was dreadfully boring.

Sure enough, the big doors of the infirmary swung inward, and in marched James Potter with Remus in tow. They both smiled when they saw her awake and sitting up.

"You're looking well," James said brightly. Lily couldn't help but smile back. He seemed so happy to see her.

"I am. Terribly bored though," she answered. "Not much in the way of entertainment in here you know." James nodded gravely.

"Yes, I've been telling Poppy for years that she needs to redecorate. Put up some Quidditch posters or something. She obviously hasn't been taking my advice," he said.

"Probably because most of your suggestions are usually made under the heavy influence of several painkilling and bone-healing potions," Remus offered. James elbowed him in the ribs. Lily smiled.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked.

"Homework," Remus sighed. "Believe it or not, those Runes still haven't translated themselves."

"How inconsiderate of them," Lily answered. "I would have helped you out last night, but…" she trailed off, gesturing to the bed in which she was currently reclining. Remus shrugged.

"Yes, hospitalization does tend to get in the way of those sorts of things," he said.

"Good excuse though," James chimed in. "_But Professor, I simply _couldn't_ do my assignments. I was in hospital all weekend with a head wound! I've actually forgotten everything we've learned about Runes since third year. I guess you'll just have to let me off homework the whole term._"

Lily and Remus laughed. "Somehow I don't think that will work," Lily said. "Good try though."

"Worth a shot."

"It worked for Sirius once," Remus said. "In fourth year, he fell off his broom and hit his head so hard he was unconscious for two days. When he was finally released from here he'd missed three days of class and got Professor Grubbyplank to believe he'd forgotten everything he'd ever learned about Knarls, so he got to spend the rest of the unit doing absolutely nothing while I did all the work."

"I remember that! He seemed so pleased when you failed that unit, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why," Lily said. Remus scowled. He and Sirius had been partners in their project to gain the trust of and tame a Knarl, and he'd nearly had his hand gnawed off several times by the stupid suspicious little animal.

"We don't speak of that incident," he said darkly. Lily glanced at James, who grinned. She ducked her head to hide her smile from Remus.

"Speaking of Sirius," she said, deciding to change the subject, "whatever happened to that prank you guys were playing on him yesterday?" she asked. She had, after all, had five sickles riding on that prank.

"You lost our bet," James said triumphantly. "Sirius found the note and he practically flew down to the Entrance Hall before supper. It was great."

"And what did he find when he got there?" Lily asked.

"_Daphne_," James said, laughing. Lily frowned, confused. "Daphne?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"We dressed Peter up as a girl and – oh!" Remus broke off, mid-sentence, sudden realization dawning on his face. He turned to James with a half-crazed look.

"_You!_" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at James. James kept his face perfectly straight, eyebrows lifted innocently.

"What?" he asked. Lily barely caught the wink he threw her way.

"That day … on the train!" Remus sputtered. James adopted a confused expression, tilting his head slightly.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of, Moony," he said calmly.

"Yes you do! That day – when I walked into the compartment – _it was you!_"

Lily didn't get it. She looked back and forth between Remus's insane fury and James's mask of passive curiosity, confused. What had happened on the train?

"Remus, I don't know what you're talking about, but–"

"Don't give me that! _Daphne_! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, of course I didn't think that, Moony. Are you trying to insult me?"

Remus roared and lunged at James, and the two of them fell to the floor, making a racket that was sure to bring Madam Pomfrey running.

Lily lifted herself up on the bed to watch as they rolled around on the floor, wrestling and shouting. Sure enough, the sound of hurried footsteps echoed across the room a moment later, and the boys stopped mid-tussle, James posed hilariously over Remus, one hand reaching for the latter's hair. Lily smiled sheepishly as Madam Pomfrey rushed into view, looking thunderous.

"What is the meaning of this? Wrestling in my hospital and upsetting my patient? Out! _OUT!"_ she yelled.

"Oh, no don't make them go," Lily said, her smile disappearing. "They're not upsetting me, honest. They're entertaining me. I need company, Madam Pomfrey, I'm lonely," she said, pulling a pitiful look and sighing sadly.

The nurse looked at Lily and shook her head. She studied her sad expression with a hard look in her eyes before sighing reluctantly. "Fine, but this is your final warning, boys. I would expect better of a Prefect and the Head Boy," she muttered darkly, walking away and disappearing into her office.

James grinned and Remus chuckled. Then, a split second later, they were back to their wrestling match.

"So … what is this all about?" Lily asked, still confused as to what had sparked this sudden violence.

"Hogwarts Express," Remus grunted.

Lily chewed on this for a few seconds. "Gonna need more than that," she finally said.

"Dressed up like girls," he continued. Lily raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who?"

"James," Remus snarled as James gained the upper hand again. "Sirius," he added, struggling to roll the two of them over. "Peter."

"They dressed up as girls?" Lily asked, just to confirm it.

"Yes!"

"Okay … so why are you trying to kill James?" she asked patiently as he finally succeeded in pushing James to the side and rolling on top of him. The two struggled against each other for a few seconds before Remus answered.

"Prank."

Lily thought about this for a moment. "Could you possibly speak more than one-word sentences, please?" she asked nicely.

"No."

Lily couldn't help herself – she burst out laughing. The boys paused and cast her identical quizzical looks, which only made her laugh harder. They looked back at each other and shrugged before going back to their wrestling match.

She was still laughing, nearly doubled over from the pain in her ribs, when the ward doors swung open once more.

"Hello, Lily," a voice said guardedly. James and Remus froze, and Lily's smile disappeared, her laughter dying instantly.

Lily gaped, not quite able to comprehend what was happening. James shoved Remus off of him and jumped up, whipping out his wand before anyone could even blink, which snapped her out of her stupor.

"James, no," Lily said instantly as he raised his right hand threateningly. He paused and glanced back at her uncertainly. "Please, don't," she said softly.

"Yes, _James_, it probably wouldn't be the best idea," Severus Snape sneered from the doorway. Lily looked over at him, and her heart sank.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked wearily. His eyes snapped to her, and his sneer slipped away. James and Remus looked back and forth between them with open uncertainty, and the latter slowly climbed to his feet.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you're alright," he said simply, his face impassive.

"No one wants you here, _Snivellus_," James warned. "Go away."

"I didn't know it was your choice to make either way, Potter," Severus answered coldly, starting toward the bed. James jumped into his path, glowering.

"Get out of my way."

"No. You have no right to visit Lily," James said angrily. "You aren't her friend."

"Neither are you, but you're still here aren't you?" Severus said, raising his eyebrows. James bristled indignantly at this, but he didn't have a clever comeback, so he just glared loathingly and allowed Severus to maneuver around him.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, stopping at the end of her bed. Once again, that day by the lake in fifth year flashed through her mind.

_"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!"_

"I'll live," she said, shrugging. It was awkward, him being there. She wanted him to leave, but part of her also wished he'd come over and sit down, tell her the last year had been a fluke, that he'd changed his mind. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

"You should go," she said quietly. Severus looked taken aback at his request, and he scowled, glancing at James and Remus as though blaming them for being asked to leave.

"Right. Goodbye then," he said shortly. He left, all but slamming the door behind him.

Lily sighed and slumped back against her pillows. James and Remus cast her concerned looks.

"I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just tired is all."

Remus glanced at his watch. "Okay, well I should get going. Prongs, I'll see you later. Bye, Lily."

"See you around, Remus," Lily said, a little surprised at his abrupt departure. He nodded curtly and disappeared into the hallway beyond the ward.

"What was that about?" she asked, turning to James with raised eyebrows. He shrugged, looking distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asked her finally, looking at her with concern. She gave him half a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you were recently knocked unconscious?" James joked.

"Yeah, besides that."

"Well … what was up with you and Snivellus?" James asked at last.

"His name is Severus," Lily corrected automatically. It was habit that made her say it, and she winced immediately. Five years of defending Severus to James were not so easily forgotten she supposed.

James just raised his eyebrows as if to punctuate his point. Lily sighed again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, you don't have to. But if you want to, I'll listen," he said, coming over and settling in the chair next to her bed. Lily shrugged, studying her fingernails.

"What do you want me to say, James?"

James opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't get any words out. He'd suddenly realized that Lily and he were calling each other by their first names. When had that happened? After a few dazed seconds, he noticed her watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"He used to be your best friend," he said uncertainly. "Right?" He'd always wanted to hear the logic behind that odd friendship. It had never made sense to him. Lily was so kind and good and friendly, and Severus Snape was just…not.

"Yeah," was all she said. James waited a few seconds before prodding some more.

"So what happened?" he asked at last.

"He stopped being the good person I wanted to be friends with," she said simply. James must have looked skeptical at her answer, because she scowled at him.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked, skirting around the fact that he didn't think Snape was a good person.

"He started hanging around with Avery and Mulciber all the time, and he was always so obsessed with the Dark Arts. And then, that one day…" she trailed off, and her expression was so openly hurt that James reached forward and took her hand.

"He called you … _that_," he said angrily. "Didn't he ever apologize?"

"Oh, sure he did," she laughed bitterly. "Hundreds of times."

"And you never forgave him?" James asked in surprise. Lily sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that. I mean, he said that it had just 'slipped' and promised it would never happen again. But he calls everyone who's Muggleborn … _that_. It would be different, maybe, if it were the only time I'd heard him use that word. But he was getting so obsessed with blood status and the Dark Arts and … I couldn't handle it anymore," she said. "And, well…he's sort of a hypocrite," she added.

"How?" James asked.

"When we were younger – before Hogwarts – we were talking about magic and Hogwarts, and he told me that someone from the Ministry would come talk to me about my Hogwarts letter because I'm Muggleborn, and I asked him if that made a difference, being Muggleborn," she explained.

"And he said … he said, 'No. It doesn't matter.'," she said. It still hurt, remembering that moment, remembering it in juxtaposition with that day by the lake.

"And then he called you a … _that_," James finished for her, understanding now. Then, something clicked. "Wait a second. You and Snivellus were friends _before_ Hogwarts?"

"Yes. We live in the same town," Lily explained, not bothering to correct him on Severus's name this time. "He's the one who told me I was a witch."

"How'd that go over?" James asked. He could only imagine how a small Lily Evans would reach to being called something usually considered not very nice by Muggle standards. She smiled at the memory.

"I thought he was incredibly rude."

James laughed. "I bet."

"I miss him sometimes," she said quietly. She looked down at their entwined fingers before gently pulling her hand away. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her cheek on her knees as she looked at him. "But I know that even if we started being friends again, it wouldn't be the same. Nothing can change what happened or bring back the people we used to be."

"Yeah," James agreed, not quite knowing what to say. Lily had never opened up to him before – indeed, he couldn't recall a single time they'd had a conversation his long without shouting at each other. He was still trying to wrap his head around it.

Lily sighed, then grimaced and sat up straight. "Well, what's done is done I suppose. No use being miserable about it. He chose his path."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less though, does it?" James said quietly. Lily's expression slipped. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep it from crumpling entirely, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"No," she agreed. "It doesn't."

* * *

A/N: So this was originally two chapters, but because I felt bad for not updating sooner this week and for the shortness of the past few chapters, I decided to combine the two. So no complaints! (Just kidding, you can complain if you want to; that's your right.)

Let me know what you think! I love reading your thoughts and reactions. Keep rocking on.

-Megan


	13. Moving Forward

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving Forward**

* * *

Lily was released from the infirmary, as promised, later that afternoon. As she thanked Madame Pomfrey again for fixing her up, she couldn't help but glance at Roger Clarke's curtained bed across the ward. He had woken up late that morning, disoriented and agitated, and after a quick assessment and several angry outbursts, he'd been given a sleeping draught by the matron. He'd suffered much more extensive injuries than either Lily or James. He'd be in that bed for at least another day or two.

Lily knew that eventually the three of them – James, Clarke, and herself – would have to sit down with Dumbledore and Flitwick and McGonagall and discuss the Incident. Punishments would be handed out and lectures would be given. Lily secretly hoped they'd strip Clarke of his Prefect badge, even though James had thrown the first spell.

For now though, Lily was free to do as she pleased. It was a Saturday afternoon, so most people were outside, enjoying the late day sun. After a quick trip to Gryffindor Tower – the common room was completely deserted – to shower and change clothes, Lily decided to join them.

She spotted Allie immediately as she made her way down to the lake. She was stretched out on the shore in a patch of sun, face tipped up to the sky. What was unusual was her friend's companion.

Sirius Black was sitting next to her.

Curious, Lily hurried down to join them. As she approached, Sirius raised his hand and waved. Lily waved back, a bit confused.

"Hi," she said uncertainly, standing above them. Sirius smiled and patted the ground beside him.

"Sit down, Evans," he said. "Plenty of room." Lily obliged.

"Black has so graciously agreed to keep me company and to ward off any unwanted callers while I nap," Allie explained without opening her eyes. "Since you weren't available," she added.

"Do you usually get "unwanted callers" when you nap?" Lily asked, slightly concerned. Allie laughed.

"Of course not. You're always here." Lily wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Good to see you up and about," Sirius commented, and he seemed sincere.

"Yeah, it's good to be out of bed. I was beginning to think I'd never see color again," Lily said.

"Yes, the hospital does have that effect," Sirius agreed. "I always feel like the world is trying too hard with its colors whenever I leave it."

"Exactly," Lily said. "It's so strange."

"Where's James?"

Lily was taken aback at the suddenness of his question. "I-I don't know?"

"Oh. I haven't seen him since he went to visit you after breakfast. I thought maybe you'd seen him. I have revenge to plan," Sirius said casually.

"For Daphne?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at her sharply.

"Who told you about that?" he hissed. Lily could barely hide a smile at this unexpected reaction.

"James did?" she said uncertainly.

Sirius relaxed.

"Oh." Then he turned and peered at her closely. "When did you start calling him James?"

Lily blinked. She hadn't even noticed. "I don't know I guess. This morning?"

"Curious," Sirius said. "Oh well. Must dash. Revenge to plot, people to prank. Don't worry, Miss Head Girl, I won't do anything too illegal. Marauder's Honor." He jumped up and saluted before turning and jogging away.

"Sirius is weird," Allie commented, still looking for all the world like she was dead asleep. Lily had to agree with her.

"Yeah," she said, watching him jog up the hill to the castle and disappear around a bend. "He kind of is."

X

The days started to pass quickly for the seventh years as classes got into full swing. The Monday after the Incident, Lily placed a formal complaint against Clarke to McGonagall, and Lily, James, and Clarke spent the next several days in and out of Dumbledore's office. She had to testify several times that Clarke had been harassing her even before the Incident and that he'd been a general nuisance even before that. Several other Prefects stepped forward to do the same, including shy little Beth Asher. Lily was astonished at some of the things she heard from them, and their testimonies only furthered her drive to see him unseated as Prefect.

Fortunately, McGonagall and Dumbledore agreed with her.

By the end of the second week of classes, Clarke had been stripped of his Prefect badge. In addition, he'd be serving detention until well into term both for his abuse of Prefect privileges and for his participation in the Incident. James also had detention to serve for attacking another student, though McGonagall agreed that part of his punishment could be extra patrolling every night and helping Flitwick choose a new Ravenclaw Prefect, so he got off relatively easy.

So, after two weeks of interrupted classes and abruptly ended study sessions to be pulled into various staff offices, Lily was glad to finally settle into a routine. She was even beginning to enjoy some of her classes, difficult as they were.

In Transfiguration, they were starting work on human transformations. It was proving incredibly frustrating.

"Do you feel even slightly more mousy?" Lily asked Allie hopefully. Allie shook her head. Lily sighed. She looked enviously over at James, who had already turned Sirius into a giant black dog and back several times, much to the enjoyment of some of the girls in the front row, who were scratching the dog's ears and stroking his fur.

"Don't worry, Lily, you'll get it," Ellen said encouragingly. She'd managed to give Mary a very nice mouse tail and a pointy mouse nose.

"I don't get it," Lily said, glaring at James. "I've never even seen him open his Transfiguration book. How is he doing that? And aren't we supposed to be turning each other into mice?"

"Yeah, James turned Sirius into a mouse an hour ago," Mary replied. She flickered her tail back and forth experimentally. "I kind of like it," she said, reaching back and running her hand along it. "It feels weird."

"So they moved on to _dogs_?" Lily asked. "How?"

"Don't start this again," Allie sighed. "Haven't we gone through this enough times? Potter's too damn smart for his own good. We already know that. Don't encourage him by continuing to be amazed."

As if on cue, James turned and caught their eye. He waved, grinning, and pointed to the dog, which was now lying on the floor having his belly scratched by the girls in the front row. Ellen, Mary, and Allie rolled their eyes and turned their backs. Lily managed a small smile before being pulled around as well by an exasperated Allie.

Lily and James had been getting on uncommonly well the last couple weeks. He'd reached an unprecedented level of courteousness and maturity, and Lily was starting to honestly enjoy working with him as Heads. So far they'd patrolled together three times, and each time had been more enjoyable and fun than the last. He managed to make something as boring as strolling the corridors looking for stray students an amusing and entertaining evening.

"Focus, Lils," Allie warned. "You have that silly, 'a cute boy just smiled at me' look on your face."

"No I don't," Lily said quickly, wiping her expression. "Now. Turn me into a mouse already." But she couldn't help but glance over at James again. He was now dancing with the giant black dog, the dog standing up on his back legs, front paws on James's shoulders while McGonagall gave them disapproving looks.

She couldn't help but smile at it. It _was_ kind of cute.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's rather short again. Sorry. Also, I know I didn't get around to answering any reviews last week; I had midterms and I've been incredibly busy, so I apologize. And finals are coming up, so updates may be stretched a bit thin in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading though. Hope you're enjoying yourself.

Cheers,

Megan


	14. A Rather Awkward Charms Lesson

**Chapter Fourteen: A Rather Awkward Charms Lesson**

* * *

The remaining weeks of September all but flew by, and before everyone was quite ready, October was almost over and the first Quidditch match of the season – Gryffindor versus Slytherin – was upon them. To say James Potter, captain and star Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was a bit stressed, would be putting it mildly.

James _was_ stressed. Being Head Boy was not the cup of tea he had always thought it to be. He patrolled officially twice a week from ten to eleven at night – on Tuesdays with Lily and on Thursdays with Remus (he'd refused to take part in Lily's idea of rotating partners with the excuse that he needed structure in his life; Lily had grudgingly let it slide). On top of that he was still patrolling extra shifts nearly every evening as his punishment for McGonagall, as well as getting up early every Sunday to clean – _by hand _– classroom desks.

He supposed it wasn't as bad as it could have been though. Clarke was cleaning toilets, weeding the greenhouse gardens, scrubbing tables in the Great Hall, and mopping floors – he could usually be spotted somewhere around the castle well into the evening each day, scrubbing away at something or other with a scowl on his face while Filch supervised from nearby.

James could make do with cleaning desks and patrolling.

Sometimes he even let Remus have their Thursday night off, and he spent his shift hidden away somewhere with the Marauder's Map, hoping Lily wouldn't find out. So far he didn't think she suspected a thing.

On top of his numerous responsibilities as Head Boy and his punishments for attacking Clarke, James also had to devote hours to his ever-growing piles of homework. He'd spent more time in the library in the last two months than he cared to admit.

And as icing on the cake of towering obligations, he still had Quidditch practice every other night from six thirty to seven thirty, and as September had drawn to a close he had pushed their practices from one hour to an hour and a half. As October really got underway, he pushed his team harder than ever, holding practices twice day when he could –mornings twice a week from six to seven, and every other night from six to eight. Half days or longer on weekends.

None of James's team dared complain about the long hours and hard work. They knew what this first match meant to him as his last year as Captain – he wanted to take the Cup this year, and he was going to start the season off with a big bang.

It was Tuesday – four days before the match – and James was about ready to crack. He was ready to murder his Keeper, a chattery fourth year girl who made no secret of the fact that she fancied him. She kept popping up at the most inconvenient times – like while he was on the way to the toilets for example – to talk tactics. Well, that's what she seemed to think she was doing, but all James heard was 'We're gonna _crush_ those Slytherins!' over and over and over. It was driving him mad.

"James!"

He actually groaned aloud at the sound of her voice.

"James, James! Wait up!"

"Emma, I really don't have the time–"

"Can't wait until Saturday! Those Slytherins are going _down_!" Emma said enthusiastically, either not having heard him or just choosing to ignore his previous statement. James managed a wan smile.

"Sure are," he answered grimly.

"Yeah they are! We'll squash them!"

James wanted her to go away now.

"Emma, I really have to get to class," he said tiredly.

"Oh, what class?" she asked eagerly.

"Charms."

"Oooh! That's on my way up to the common room! I'll walk with you!" she said with a big grin. James suppressed a huge sigh and closed his eyes for a few seconds, praying for sanity. Then a voice cut off whatever Emma was about to say.

"James?"

The angel of salvation.

"Lily!" he said, turning around and smiling in relief. He waited for her to catch up, and the annoyed look on Emma's face satisfied him in an inexplicably gleeful way.

"Hey. Wow, I thought I was going to be late for class," she said as she fell into step with them. Emma set her jaw angrily when James smiled at Lily.

"Nah, we've got five minutes," he assured her.

"James and I were just talking about Quidditch," Emma said pointedly. James had the feeling that Emma, along with most of Hogwarts, was under the impression that Lily didn't like and/or wasn't interested in Quidditch. He knew better though. He'd seen her at Quidditch matches, cheering just as hard as everyone else, decked out in scarlet and gold from head to toe. She loved it.

"Oh? The team's looking good this year," Lily commented with a nod to James, who positively beamed at her praise.

"Yeah. We have our Seeker working on the Homstryke Feint. He's not really getting the hang of it though," Emma said in what was probably supposed to be an off-hand tone. It came off as rather aggressive.

"Oh, I got to see Andrew Homstryke himself do it at the last World Cup – that match against Spain? It was great. Your Seeker has his work cut out for him," Lily said distractedly. James grinned at the shocked look on Emma's face.

"That… that's cool," she managed. She glanced at her watch, which James noticed had stopped working at eight-oh-three. "Oh, look at the time. I've gotta go. See you for practice, James!" With that she ran off, sour-faced. James chuckled as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"You have no idea how great you are," he told her with a grin. She raised her eyebrows at that.

"That kid has been bothering me all week. She never goes away! Every other sentence is 'We're gonna _beat_ those Slytherins!' She's driving me mad!" James said.

"I guess I did you a favor then," Lily said, smiling uncertainly.

"She thought you wouldn't know anything about Quidditch," he answered with a smile. Lily frowned.

"Why do people think I don't like Quidditch? Is it because I'm Muggleborn?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Probably because you've always hated me so much," he said. "People thought you wouldn't want to be associated with it." Lily looked genuinely upset by this news.

"That's just stupid," she said. "And I've never hated you."

Lily didn't see the grin that crossed James's face at her statement as they arrived at their Charms classroom and took their seats with their respective friends.

When Lily sat down at her usual spot between Allie and Mary, her friends started giggling. She turned to look at them, frowning.

"What?"

"You and James are so cute together," Mary said, too loudly. James turned in his seat and flashed a smile at them. Lily couldn't quite stop the corners of her lips from turning up, which did not go unnoticed by her friends, who lapsed into giggles once again.

"Shut up," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She ignored the loaded looks Allie and Mary cast each other behind her.

Professor Flitwick called the class to order and everyone quieted down as the lesson began for the day, but Allie, Ellen, and Mary were still laughing silently, exchanging meaningful glances and raised eyebrows.

After a short lecture, Flitwick set them to work on reviewing wordless silencing charms with partners.

"So," Allie said softly as everyone paired off, ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be silencing each other. "How's our favorite James Potter?"

"We're just friends," Lily said in a low voice, glancing over to make sure James was sufficiently distracted by Sirius. "Anyway, you go first."

"Okay," Allie said with a shrug and a smile, backing off. Lily sat back and waited to be silenced, looking detached.

Allie was equally distracted, waving her wand lazily and only half-concentrating on the words of the charm she was performing. Silencing charms were old hat anyway. It wasn't as though she had to pay attention that close– Lily squealed loudly. Allie realized her hair was on fire.

"Sorry!" Allie said loudly, putting out her friend's smoldering head instantly. "Wasn't paying attention!"

The Gryffindor boys laughed at Lily's bad luck. Or rather, Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus sort of looked confused, as if he'd missed what had happened. James looked torn between finding amusement in her misfortune and feeling concern, resulting a rather pained expression.

"Allie!" Lily scolded angrily, feeling the singed ends of her hair. She glared up at her. "What are you doing?"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry!" Allie said. Lily didn't look appeased by this though.

"Next time be more careful!" she snapped. People turned in confusion as their normally docile and pleasant Head Girl set into her best friend. "You could have seriously hurt someone! What's wrong with you, Allie? What if you'd _accidentally_ permanently injured someone? What then?!"

"Lily, calm down," Allie said softly, looking around nervously. "It wasn't anything serious. It won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Lily asked, and Allie gave her a hurt look.

"Lily, how can you say that?" she asked in astonishment, mouth agape. Across the room, James half-rose out of his seat, and Sirius laid his hand on the former's arm in restraint. "Why are you acting like this?" she said, tears blurring her vision.

"Well it's not my fault you can't perform a charm properly," Lily said shortly.

Allie looked as though Lily had slapped her. "Excuse me? Just because not everyone's perfect at Charms like you are doesn't give you the right to lash out at people for making a simple mistake that anyone could have made. Merlin, Lily, get over yourself."

On that note, Allie gathered her things and stormed out of the Charms room, slamming the door in a very surprised Professor Flitwick's face. Lily sat there staring at Allie's vacated seat for a few seconds before very calmly putting her things away. She sat without speaking to anyone, her eyes trained on her desk, and slowly everyone went back to practicing their silencing charms at Flitwick's urging.

James ignored Sirius' probing to get back to their lesson as he watched Lily carefully.

"Mate, trust me on this one. Leave her be," Sirius said quietly as James stood.

"No, Padfoot. Something's wrong."

"Yeah. She's gone completely mental," Sirius offered. James gave him an unimpressed stare, and he deflated.

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "Go." James stood and made his way over to Lily's desk. He sat down in Allie's vacated seat, and her eyes swiveled toward him.

"What?" she sighed.

"You okay?"

"No."

James cracked half a smile at her bluntness, and she sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to go off on Allie like that. I just … I feel like everything's pressing down on me and I can't control anything in my life right now, and everything's just going wrong," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," James said, putting a hand on her arm. "Here, let's go outside, yeah?"

Lily nodded and allowed James to shoulder her bag and lead her into the corridor. He sat her down in the alcove down the hall and took both of her hands in his, squeezing them tight.

"What happened in there?" he asked gently.

"I-I don't…" Lily's voice wavered, and she shook her head, swallowing hard.

"It's okay," James said.

Lily glanced up to meet his eyes. She looked so distressed. James wanted to take whatever was hurting her and get rid of it. He wanted to fix it. He hated seeing her this way.

Slowly, she took one of her hands back from him and reached into her bag, pulling out a wrinkled envelope. "Read it," she said, handing it to him.

James took the envelope uncertainly. Lily nodded, so he opened it and pulled out a single sheet of lined paper. In hurried, cramped handwriting was a very brief message.

_Lily-_

_Mum's gone back to hospital. Doctors say she's not strong enough. Might not make it to Christmas. If you're not too busy you should probably come see her._

_-Petunia_

James reread it twice more. By the third time through he thought he understood.

"Your sister?" Lily nodded. "Your mum is sick." Nod. "Really sick." Lily nodded again, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes again.

"Hey, it's alright," James said, seeing her tears. He reached over and hugged her, and she leaned against him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"You're going to get through this, Lily," he told her, rubbing her back. "It'll be okay."

They sat that way for a while, Lily crying silently while James held her. Only when they heard the Charms class dismiss and students dispersing into the corridor did she pull back.

"Are you okay now?" James asked softly. Lily nodded, wiping her cheeks.

"Yeah," she managed. "I think so. Thanks."

"No problem," he assured her, squeezing her hand.

"I'd better go," she said, taking a deep, shaky breath and smoothing her hair. "Thanks, James," she added meekly. James offered her a small smile. She gathered her bag and walked away quickly, leaving him sitting there.

He was still there a minute or so later when Sirius sidled up and took Lily's seat.

"Alright there, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," James answered.

"Is Lily okay?"

"No," James said, frowning. "Not really."


	15. Family Affairs

**Chapter Fifteen: Family Affairs**

* * *

Lily found Allie in their dormitory, angrily bouncing an enchanted ball off the wall. Every time it hit, it chimed like a bell, and the harder it hit, the louder it rang. The dormitory was practically as loud as a bell tower as Lily entered.

"Go away," Allie said immediately.

"I'm sorry," Lily said loudly over the clanging. Allie missed the ball and it went bouncing across the room, chiming noisily until it rolled to a stop under Mary's bed.

"That was mean, what you said back there," Allie said.

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

Lily pulled out the letter from Petunia and handed it to her. She didn't know why she'd been keeping it a secret – she'd been carrying it around for two days now, and before James she hadn't told anyone.

Allie scanned the paper quickly. She didn't say anything as she tossed it aside and stood up, crossing the room in two long strides to wrap Lily in a hug. Neither said anything for a long moment.

"I'm so sorry," Allie said at last. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I didn't want it to be real," Lily said.

"Oh, Lils." Allie hugged her again. "Are you going to go see her then?" she asked, pulling back. They sat down facing one another on Allie's bed. Lily nodded.

"Yeah. I'll have to get permission, but…yeah. I have to," she said. "Petunia obviously thinks I won't," she added bitterly. "_If you're not too busy_. Like I can't read every bit of scorn there."

"Hey, this is tough on her too," Allie reminded her. "And she's still your sister. She still loves you."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "I know. I just wish she didn't have to act like she hated me instead. This is already hard enough, you know? Why does she have to make it harder?"

Allie reached over and squeezed her hand. "Maybe she's just angry, and she doesn't know how else to show it."

Lily shook her head. "How are you so clever anyway?" she asked, managing a small smile. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Allie shrugged. "Just give her a break, yeah? She's struggling with this too, and I think even though she won't admit it, she really needs you right now."

Lily leaned in and hugged her. "You're the best, you know that?"

Allie grinned. "Well, that's what they keep telling me."

X

Lily went to speak to Professor McGonagall after lunch and by suppertime had packed a bag and was being ushered to Hogsmeade to apparate home. Before she'd left, Allie had made her swear to be patient with her sister, no matter how miserable she was, and James had given her a great big hug.

"Be strong," he'd whispered. "Everything will be okay."

She repeated his words to herself as she passed the Hogwarts boundaries. Professor McGonagall gave her a brief hug and wished her well, and the next moment, she was standing in her living room.

The house was silent; no one was home. She'd expected as much. Leaving her bag on the floor, Lily went into the kitchen. Posted on the fridge was a piece of paper with the phone and room number at the hospital. Lily picked up the phone and dialed immediately.

"Hello?"

"Petunia?"

"Lily?"

"I'm at home. I'll be at the hospital in five minutes, okay? Is Mum okay?"

"She's asleep right now, so you don't really need to come this inst–"

"How are you doing?" Lily interrupted.

"What?"

"How are you? Are you holding up okay?"

"I'm … fine. Look, either come over here or don't. Stop wasting my time." The line went dead. Lily sighed. Petunia was hurting, she rationalized. That's all it was.

X

"Lily, it's so good to see you." Rose Evans was propped up by several pillows in her hospital bed, and despite her pallor, her smile was as sincere and brilliant as always. Lily couldn't help but grin back.

"Good to see you too, Mum," she said. She sat down in the chair at the bedside and took her mother's hand.

"Ah, I wish it were for a happier occasion," Mrs. Evans said, and though her words were solemn, her kind smile did not falter. Lily had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat at her mother's familiar demeanor in these cold and clinical surroundings.

Her rapid blinking to keep the tears at bay did not go unnoticed. "Oh, sweetheart." Her mother reached up and smoothed Lily's hair lovingly. "It will be alright."

"Your room is nice," Lily said, changing the subject and looking around. "Big."

"Yes, it's fine," Mrs. Evans said. "But tell me about school. What wonderful things have you been doing? You haven't written in awhile."

The guilt hit Lily like a sledgehammer to the stomach. She hadn't written her parents since the first day of term. She hadn't told them anything about Roger Clarke or working with James or the unexpected friendships she was developing with him and his friends.

"Well, I know I told you James Potter is Head Boy. Working with him has been interesting," she started. Her mother chuckled.

"That's the boy who has been crazy about you since you were, what, thirteen?"

"Yeah, him. And he's really not so bad, now that I've gotten to get to know him. He's … surprising," Lily said.

"Surprising? In what way?"

Lily hesitated, thinking of all the things James Potter had done in the last two months that had surprised her. "Well, he's actually _funny_," she said. "I mean, I knew other people thought he was funny, but I never really got it because all I ever saw were the stupid pranks he and his friends pulled. But he's actually, truly funny. He has a great sense of humor," she said, smiling at the thought of the constant banter James and his friends kept up and his incessant jokes and sarcastic remarks.

Rose Evans recognized the look on her younger daughter's face, and she smiled to herself. "What else?" she pushed gently.

Lily shrugged. "He's also much cleverer than I think I'd given him credit for. He's brilliant at Transfiguration, which I guess I already knew, but it's not just that. He knows spells and potions and charms that most fully-trained wizards can't perform, and I don't know how or why he knows them. And his friends are like that too. I'd never realized," she said.

From across the room, Lily caught Petunia's disgusted glance. Petunia surely thought it unseemly to discuss magic and boys while their mother lay weak and ill in a hospital bed. Lily ignored her.

"So you're enjoying spending time with this boy?" Mrs. Evans asked, squeezing Lily's hand. Lily smiled.

"Yeah," she answered. "I am. I think I could even call him my friend now. Isn't that weird? Me, friends with James Potter. Never thought I'd say that," she laughed.

"And how are your other friends? Allie?" Rose Evans loved Lily's best friend. She thought the girl's insatiable curiosity about all things Muggle was the most endearing quality, and she was always more than pleased to host summer visits.

"She's good," Lily answered. "She sends her well-wishes. She would have sent a card, but she didn't have time to make another one after I told her Muggles don't usually get ones that sing."

Petunia sighed loudly from her position by the window, and Mrs. Evans turned to look at her as though suddenly remembering she was in the room. "Oh! Petunia, dear. You have the most exciting news. Do tell your sister about it," she urged, patting the bed beside her as an invitation. Petunia crossed the room and perched rigidly on the edge of the bed beside her mother.

"Not that it's nearly as exciting as _your_ life," Petunia started sarcastically, "but Vernon has asked me to marry him." She held out her hand as proof: sure enough, there sat a modestly elegant engagement ring hugging her bony finger. Lily didn't say anything at all for several seconds, staring at the ring, before remembering her manners.

"Wow, Petunia," she said, meeting her sister's eyes. "Congratulations." The sincerity in her voice took both sisters by surprise. Lily hadn't expected to feel so warmly toward this news, but the pride and happiness in Petunia's face was undeniable. She couldn't frown quite fast enough to cover up the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," Petunia said graciously. She folded her hands neatly in her lap again, looking torn before continuing. "He – Vernon that is – wants to meet you. Maybe during your winter break, if you–" she paused, looking uncertain. "If you aren't too busy." The way she said it was a drastic change to the scornful accusation she'd sent in her letter. She looked as though she were almost afraid Lily would say no.

Lily smiled. "Of course I want to meet him," she agreed. "Any time you want."

"Your winter holiday then. We can pick a day after you get home. Sound good?" Lily nodded, and Petunia nodded curtly back, and then she was back to her usual brisk self, standing up and brushing off her skirt impatiently.

"I need to get back to work, I'm afraid. Besides, you and Mum probably have other things to catch up on. Goodbye, Lily. Bye, Mum. I'll be back later tonight." She kissed their mother's cheek, waved at Lily, and disappeared through the door.

Mrs. Evans smiled at her younger daughter. "That was good," she commented. "No one shouted at each other."

Lily laughed. "Well, to be fair, she pulled that engagement card out of nowhere; completely threw off my game." Then she shrugged. "I really am happy for her. I hope she knows that."

"I'm sure she does."

"What's Vernon like anyway?" Lily asked. "All I know about him is that Dad thinks he's full of it."

Her mother smiled. "Oh, he's not so bad. A bit more serious than I think your dad expected, but then, Petunia has always been a rather serious girl. I think they're a good match. He seems to make her happy, at any rate. And that's all that matters in the end."

"Have they picked a date yet?"

Mrs. Evans's smile became strained. "They were hoping to do it just after Christmas, but they haven't agreed on a location yet. Vernon's mother wants them marry in a church; Petunia hasn't found one she likes yet."

"So soon?" Lily asked, shocked. "When did they get engaged?"

"Oh, I suppose it was just after you left for school, mid-September or so."

Lily sat back, hurt that no one had thought to tell her before now. Her mother saw her face and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, dear. I would have told you, but Petunia said she wanted to, and every time I asked if she had she said it had slipped her mind. She's been so busy with preparations, trying to pull the wedding together on such short notice–"

"It's fine," Lily interrupted, forcing a smile onto her face. "I get it. Everyone's been busy. No big deal." She didn't touch the unspoken message between them – that Petunia was hoping to get married while their mother was still alive to see it.

X

That night, lying in her own bed back at home, Lily stared at the ceiling and listened to her father talking on the phone in the next room. She didn't know who he was speaking to, and she could only clearly hear every fourth or fifth word he said, but his deep, soothing voice slowly lulled Lily into a doze.

She was dreaming of her own wedding – all her friends sitting in chairs outside on a beautiful summer's day under a canopy of green leaves swaying in a perfect light breeze. Giant vases of flowers were everywhere, make the air heavy with fragrance. Lily was standing just out of sight, behind a large vase at the start of the aisle that led up to the beautifully crafted archway, where her groom stood waiting for her.

The happy chatter of her guests filled her heart with uncontrollable joy and made her want to dance. She was giddy with excitement.

Her father appeared at her elbow, offering his arm. He looked sad, but happy too, if that were possible, and he kissed her cheek gently as she linked her arm with his. "Ready for this, Lils?" he asked. She smiled up at him, nodding. She was so ready. She was so full of love and happiness. Nothing could ruin this day.

The music started, a traditional wedding march, and they started down the aisle, passing faces of classmates and friends and teachers and family. There was Beth Asher, her smile stretching ear to ear. And there, Emma Jordan and Rose Lucas and Eliza Cunningham. There was Ellen and Mary and Peter and Sirius. Her favorite teachers even – Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, even Professor Dumbledore, all standing there together. Her family was clustered toward the front, her mum and sister and even a couple odd cousins who had shown up unexpectedly. Everyone beamed at her as she passed.

She looked up to the end of the aisle, and there was Allie, her Maid of Honor, standing there with the biggest grin on her face Lily had ever seen. She couldn't help but grin back.

At long last her gaze fell upon the man she was so eagerly walking toward. He looked striking in a black tuxedo, his shoes as shiny as any mirror. She looked into his face, filled with love and excitement and sheer joy–

Lily jerked awake, her heart pounding. She groped for her clock, bringing it to her face to study it. Two a.m. Her bedside lamp was still on, but the light in the hall was off, and the room next door was silent.

She put the clock back down and turned off the lamp before rolling over, hugging her pillow to her chest. _It was just a stupid dream_, she told herself, trying to erase the image from her mind. _It's just because Petunia told me about her wedding_.

But as she fell back to sleep, Lily couldn't entirely forget the adoration and euphoria in James Potter's face as she'd walked down the aisle to marry him.

X

The next day, the dream was nothing but a vague nagging feeling in the back of Lily's mind as she ate a bowl of cereal and watched her father cooking bacon and eggs. The house was oddly lonely without Petunia. It was strange, remembering that her sister didn't really live here anymore. She'd been in and out so much all summer, frequently spending weekends over to visit, sometimes attending to their mother for a week at a time, that Lily had hardly noticed the change.

She noticed it now. "Do you get lonely here?" she asked her father, setting her bowl down on the table. He turned to smile sadly at her.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "It gets so quiet without you girls around."

"Are you going to work today?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I have to. Big meeting today. But you can go ahead to the hospital. I'm sure your mother will be more than pleased to see you. And Petunia said she'd drive down this afternoon."

Lily got up and took her dish to the sink. Before heading upstairs to shower, she paused, looking up at her father. He looked so much older than she remembered. When had his hair gotten so thin? Where had those wrinkles come from? He looked so sad and tired.

"I love you, Dad," she reminded him, going back and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I know, Lils," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too."

X

"Mum?" Lily knocked timidly on the door before pushing it open. Her mother was lying in bed, asleep. A nurse was in the room, however, checking the machines and clearing away a breakfast tray.

"Hi there," the nurse said softly, beckoning Lily in. "I'm Sylvia. Are you Lily? Rose talks about you all the time."

Lily nodded. "That's me. Nice to meet you." She sat down in the chair at her mother's side. "How's she doing?"

Sylvia frowned. "She's not getting better, I'm afraid. But right now she's also not getting worse, which is good. And she's happy. She loves that you and your sister are here for her. You're very important to her."

Lily managed a smile. "Yeah. She's pretty important to us too." She hesitated a moment. Then, "How…how long…?" she trailed off, a lump forming in her throat. Sylvia understood though; she gave Lily a long, serious look.

"We're not sure at this time," she said. "It could two weeks, it could be two months, it could be six months. Or longer. It really depends on her, and how well she responds to this next round of treatment.

"Right now we're just working on getting her back on her feet so she can go home," Sylvia said. Lily nodded, swallowing hard.

"My sister is getting married," she offered.

"Yes, I heard. It's nice to have something to look forward to at a time like this. The preparations have been a great distraction for your mum; your sister's been in nearly every day discussing colors and dishes and flowers with her. She really loves it," Sylvia said, smiling. Lily felt a wave of guilt. She wanted to be here every day too. Her mum knew that, right?

Sylvia finished her rounds and cleared out, leaving Lily alone with her sleeping mother. She paced up and down the room a few times, pausing to stare out the window at the bleak view of the car park below, curiously opening cupboards – most of them empty – and glancing continuously at her mum to see if she'd awoken yet.

She was just about to go explore the corridor beyond the room when Mrs. Evans blinked awake. She smiled instantly at the sight of her daughter, and Lily couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning, Mum," Lily said, returning to her chair. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, just fine, dear. Still living, at any rate. How are you?"

X

Lily spent three full days at her mother's side before Mrs. Evans insisted Lily return to school.

"No, Lily, you cannot neglect your studies. I won't hear of it," she said to Lily's numerous protests. "I will be fine in your absence. Your sister and father are perfectly capable of managing. You go and enjoy your last year. Don't take it for granted."

Lily smiled even as her eyes filled with tears. "I won't," she promised. "I love you." She kissed her mother gently, hugged her, squeezed her hands, drank in her face.

"And I love you. Always and forever. Be good. Study hard. I love you," her mum said, hugging back as hard as she could, which even in her degraded state was pretty hard. Lily blinked to keep the tears at bay.

"Bye, Mum," she whispered. Her mum waved cheerfully.

"Stop that crying," she scolded. "Go enjoy your life and stop worrying about me. What will be will be, and we can't change that. I'll see you at Christmas, God willing. Okay?"

Lily nodded and rushed forward to hug her mother once more, breathing in her scent and pressing her cheek against hers. "Love you," she whispered again.

Lily disapparated from a storeroom around the corner, tears falling more and more rapidly as she went. By the time she appeared at the gate to Hogwarts, she was sobbing.

She sank down on the cold ground against one of the gateposts, face buried in her hands. And this was how James Potter found her several minutes later as he came hurrying up the lane from Hogsmeade.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's very late. It's finals week, okay? Give me a break. Also, I'm going on vacation next week, and I may or may not get the next chapter out before then, so please just be patient with me. If anyone else is facing the dreaded finals this week, good luck. If not, count your blessings.


	16. A Comfort

**Chapter Sixteen: A Comfort**

* * *

"Lily?" James asked, seeing her huddled on the ground. She didn't look up. James realized her shoulders were shaking, and he pulled up short. Was she crying? "Lily," he said again, hurrying over and crouching down in front of her. "Lily what's wrong?"

"Go away, James," she said, her tear-soaked voice muffled through her gloves.

"What's the matter? Has something happened? Is it your mum?" He put his hands on her knees cautiously. "Please. What's wrong?"

Lily took a deep, shuddering breath and raised her head to look at him. "I'm fine," she lied, swallowing hard. James gave her skeptical look, and she looked away. "It was just harder than I thought, seeing her back in that hospital bed. And I'm afraid–" Her voice broke, and tears rushed to fill her eyes again. "I'm so afraid," she choked.

James moved over to sit beside her on the frozen ground, and for a long moment neither of them moved or spoke. Then, hesitantly, Lily leaned against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. James stayed perfectly still, not entirely sure how to react. "It'll be okay," he said after a bit, at a loss for anything else encouraging.

"What if she dies?" Lily asked softly.

James didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that of course her mum wouldn't die. But he couldn't say that. Her mum might die. People died all the time. He wanted to assure her that no matter what happened, he'd be there for her. But he wasn't sure that was what she wanted. "I don't know," he admitted.

They sat like that in silence for a while, Lily leaning against James, James sitting stock-still, half afraid the slightest movement would scare her off. After a few minutes, Lily's tears dried and her breathing returned to normal. She looped her arm through James's and hugged it slightly.

She realized after a bit that this should feel awkward, sitting alone with James Potter, hugging his arm and crying on his shoulder. But she was too tired to feel awkward, too emotionally strained to worry about what he was thinking or feeling. He was a comfort, and that was enough for now.

"You're getting pretty good at this," she commented, raising her chin to look at him. He turned his head, confused by her praise. He'd been sitting there too terrified to move, lest Lily realized just whom she was sitting next to and decided to run away in horror. He wasn't sure what was so good about that.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well this is twice now in four days you've let me cry a mess all over you, and you didn't even cringe. It's pretty impressive, really," she said, almost smiling. He looked taken aback at her light-heartedness for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, well, you know me," he said, shrugging. "Savior of distraught women everywhere and comforter to the sad."

Lily did smile this time. "Thanks, James," she said sincerely, squeezing his arm. "Really."

James felt a familiar tug in the pit of his stomach, and for just a second he thought she was going to lean forward and close the gap between them. Then she ducked her head and looked away, and the moment passed.

"We should get back up to the castle," she suggested after a beat, gently disentangling herself from him. She got to her feet and offered him a hand, which he accepted, and she pulled him up. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

They walked toward Hogwarts in companionable silence, and every now and then James would catch Lily looking at him in a way he couldn't quite decipher. Finally, after several minutes of this, he opened his mouth to start a conversation, but she beat him to the punch.

"Why were you in Hogsmeade anyway?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hogsmeade. I, erm…had to pick up a package," he said, only to realize too late how stupid that was; he was obviously not carrying a package.

Lily didn't notice though. She was just making small talk, and his lack of a package to show for his trip didn't concern her. They fell into silence again.

"So…Petunia's getting married," Lily announced out of the blue. James looked at her in surprise.

"Your sister Petunia?" he asked, remembering vaguely a tall, skinny, horsey-looking girl. She'd scowled at him once at King's Cross.

"Yeah, she's engaged. And apparently Vernon wants to meet me. Which I guess makes sense, since I'm her sister and all."

"Wait, what's his name?" James asked, a smile starting across his face. Lily caught his expression and gave him grim look.

"Vernon. Vernon Dursley."

"Unfortunate man," James said, laughing. Lily laughed too, a little.

"Yeah. My mum seems to think they're good for each other though, and I trust her," she said with half a shrug. "So he must have some redeeming qualities." James nodded.

"When's the wedding?" he asked.

Lily shrugged again. "Sooner rather than later I guess. Petunia really wants to get married before the end of the year, which is insane, but she wants Mum there, and I can't blame her for that."

James frowned. "That soon? Your mum must be really, really ill." He wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. What a stupid thing to say. Lily avoided his gaze.

"The doctors don't know for sure how long she'll make it. It depends on how well she responds to this round of treatment. But she's really bad-off right now," she said quietly.

The silence was awkward then, neither of them knowing exactly what to say next. They'd nearly reached the front doors of the castle before James spoke again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Lily looked at him, confused.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's the middle of the afternoon; I'm hungry. If you're hungry too, we could go down to the kitchens and grab a late lunch. If you want," James offered. He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous.

"You know where the kitchens are?" Lily asked, ignoring the rest of what he'd just said. James almost laughed.

"Of course I do. Are you surprised?" he asked.

The corner of Lily's mouth jerked up involuntarily. "No, I suppose not," she answered.

"So, are you hungry?" James asked again.

"Sure, I guess," Lily said, even though she wasn't particularly hungry. She was curious though; nearly six and a half years at Hogwarts and she'd never seen the kitchens. It was enough to let her forget her family problems, just for a while.

James smiled in relief. "Great! Let's go." He led her across the Entrance Hall, down the basement stairs. They went up and down a couple different corridors before stopping in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Welcome to the kitchens, Miss Evans. This is where all the real magic of Hogwarts happens," James said, winking as he reached up and ran his fingers across a pear in the fruit bowl. It transformed almost instantly into a doorknob, which turned easily under James's hand. He threw the door inward with a grand, sweeping gesture, and Lily stepped over the threshold, not quite able to hide her smile at his antics.

Inside, Lily was immediately overwhelmed by a dozen house elves vying for her attention, all wanting to help her at once.

"May Dozey help the miss?"

"Pree will bring the miss a drink, if the miss wishes!"

"Would the miss like Meeli to bring her a pudding?"

"Is the miss hungry? Tup will bring her a pie!"

"Jensy has a jug of cold pumpkin juice, if the miss pleases."

"Oi, let the woman breathe!" James called, and the squeaking voices dropped instantly, backing away respectfully. James grinned at Lily and gestured to one of the low tables in the room, mirroring the organization of the house tables upstairs. "Have a seat. And ask for whatever you want. As for me, shepherd's pie, on the double, man!" He directed this last to the nearest house elf, a particularly pointy-looking creature named Pode. The elf bobbed excitedly as he rushed off to fulfill James's request.

Lily looked around in amazement. "I had no idea," she said, gesturing vaguely to the room in general. "I mean, I knew house elves worked here, but there are so many of them."

James nodded. "Yeah. They're pretty great, right? I've always wanted one, but Mum would never let us get one. Sirius' family's got one. He's rather nasty though," he said, grimacing. He'd only ever been to Grimmauld Place once, and he never wanted to go back if he could help it. The entire experience was something he'd rather forget.

Lily was only half listening. She let the house elves put random dishes in front of her, as she still hadn't made up her mind. She sipped from a goblet of pumpkin juice and picked at some chicken, but she was much more interested in the room itself, and especially its inhabitants.

She watched the elves scurry back and forth, settling back into their normal routines as soon as Lily and James had been helped. Every now and then Pode reappeared at James's elbow to make sure he wasn't wanting for anything before bobbing away to return to his duties.

"They're so fascinating," Lily said, watching as the one who had called herself Dozey balanced precariously on a three-legged stool at the stove. She was stirring a huge pot of some sort of broth.

James grinned. "They are. Sometimes I come down here just to watch them cook."

"And it doesn't hurt that they feed you whatever you want, right?" Lily teased. James shrugged, shoving a forkful of shepherd's pie into his mouth.

"Can't argue with you there," he agreed. Lily shook her head, unable to hide her smile of amusement.

X

As they walked back through the castle to Gryffindor Tower, James noticed that Lily had grown quiet again.

"So, are you going to the match tomorrow? First of the year," he said, trying to get the conversation rolling again. Lily shook her head slightly, as though to clear it of whatever thoughts she'd been thinking, and looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course," she answered. "Wouldn't miss it, especially not after all the work you've put the team through to prepare."

James smiled. "Good. Should be a good match, I think. Slytherin's been practicing a lot harder than usual, so hopefully we won't _completely_ flatten them. That wouldn't make for an interesting match, would it?"

"Well, I don't suppose a lot of students go to be interested in the gameplay. I think most of them want to see Slytherin humiliated and flattened," Lily suggested. James frowned. The thought hadn't occurred to him before.

"You think?"

Lily shrugged. "That's just what I've observed over the last few years."

"Well that's bullocks. Quidditch isn't about humiliating the other team," James said. He looked visibly upset by this news.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think that," Lily said. "Like you said, it's not interesting if one team is so superior to the other that the match is won before it's even started."

James looked a little placated by this. "Good," he said. "That's as it should be."

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked.

James scoffed. "Nervous? Me? Never," he said, jutting his chin up proudly. Lily raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Is that so?"

He met her gaze and deflated. "No," he admitted. "I'm always nervous before a match. But excited too. Doubly this time. The team has worked so hard. I know they'll do great."

Not for the first time, Lily noticed his face light up as he talked about his team. "You're pretty proud of them, aren't you?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I am. They've done amazing work since we started training. I can't wait to see them on the field for real."

They had arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung forward just as they approached, and Sirius's head appeared.

"There are you are, Prongs! I thought for sure you'd been kidnapped or something," he said, hopping out of the portrait hole. "Oh, hello, Evans," he said, suddenly noticing her. "I didn't realize you'd returned. How are you?"

His concern caught Lily off guard. "Fine," she managed, blinking in surprise.

"Good, good. Sorry to cut your date short, but I need James now. We have plans and things," he said, taking James's arm and turning him around.

"Oh, we weren't on a–" But they were already gone, heading back up the corridor. Lily shrugged and headed into the common room. Who would ever understand those two?

* * *

A/N: Wow, I am SO sorry this took so long to upload. I had finals, and then I left for vacation right after, and I've been horrible to you all. But here it is now! Please forgive me. I'm hoping to continue with weekly updates from here on out.


	17. Quidditch Match

**Quidditch Match**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, LILY!"

Lily jerked awake, flailing and nearly falling out of bed, only to be jerked back onto the mattress by a pair of hands. Simultaneously, someone stomped on her legs. The whole bed was shaking.

"What is happening?!" she yelled, covering her head with her arms. Giggling erupted on all sides, and the shaking stopped.

"First Quidditch match of the year, Lily!" Ellen crowed, appearing at her side. Her blonde hair had been streaked with scarlet, and she was decked out from head to toe in gold, sparkly clothing. Lily's first thought was that all she needed was a pair of wings and someone could easily mistake her for a golden snitch.

"Get up, get up!" Mary yelled, jumping up and down again on the bed. Each time she did her head hit the canopy with a _wump_. She didn't appear to notice.

Lily pushed herself into a sitting position, and Mary bounced back to the floor. She was Ellen's counterpart, dressed entirely in scarlet except for the glittery golden ribbons woven into her dark hair.

"You both look ridiculous," Lily commented. They grinned.

"That's the point!" Ellen assured her. "Now get up. If Allie comes back and we haven't got you out of bed yet, we'll all be in trouble."

"Wouldn't want that," said Lily, climbing out of her bed. Just as her feet hit the floor, the door banged open and Allie marched in, a Gryffindor school tie knotted around her head.

"Up and at 'em, everyone!" she shouted, slamming the door shut again. If anyone had still been asleep in Gryffindor Tower, they weren't anymore. "Lily!" she bellowed, seeing her standing there in her pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I just got out of bed–"

"That's no excuse! Drop and give me twenty!"

Lily blinked. "Seriously?"

Allie paused, thoughtful. "No!" she shouted at last. "Don't be ridiculous. Now get your arse into some clothes!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lily shouted back, snapping to a salute. Allie nodded approvingly and marched over to her wardrobe, throwing it open dramatically.

This was common match-day procedure in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

X

Twenty minutes later, the four seventh year Gryffindor girls marched downstairs in formation. Lily was pretty sure she was wearing every scarlet and gold article of clothing she owned, and several that did not belong to her.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was already gathered together at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. They were clearly in good spirits, joking and bantering loudly with anyone and everyone who paused to speak to them.

The girls sat down with Remus, Peter, and Sirius a few seats down from the team.

"Morning, Remus," Allie said. She nodded at him smartly, still all business. Remus glanced at Lily, who shrugged.

"Just go with it," she muttered.

"Morning, Lily!" James shouted down the table, noticing her. He waved excitedly but didn't wait for a response before turning to talk to someone else.

"Wouldn't think he was about to throw up at all," Sirius said brightly. Remus shrugged, craning his neck to look at James again.

"Yeah, he puts on a good show," he agreed. "You should've seen him earlier though," he added to Lily, smirking. "White as a sheet and shaky as a leaf."

"Like a kitten," Peter agreed.

"He seems fine now because we slipped a shot of firewhiskey in his cereal," Sirius said, winking. Lily raised an eyebrow at that. "I-I mean," Sirius stammered. "We, uh, didn't do that. Nope, not us. Why would we have firewhiskey?" He laughed unconvincingly.

Lily gave him a knowing look. "That's what I thought."

An eruption of scraping noises and movement from down the table called attention to the departing Quidditch team, off for their warm-ups. Everyone shouted luck at them as they passed, slapping shoulders and hands.

James paused beside Lily, glancing at her and his friends. He smiled nervously. "Wish me luck out there?" he asked, redirecting his attention to Lily. She felt her face flush, but she stood up and offered her hand.

"Good luck out there, Potter," she said seriously. James shook her hand, looking a bit confused. But Lily grinned and pulled him into a hug, leaning up on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He started to pull away, and before she had consciously decided she was going to do so, Lily had pulled his head down and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "For luck," she said as she stepped back.

James stared at her, bewildered. "Thanks," he said. He didn't even say goodbye to the others as he followed the rest of his team outside.

Lily avoided the gaze of everyone else as she sat back down. Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Evans," he said, chuckling. "I've never seen that look on his face before."

"I think you broke him," Peter commented worriedly, nodding toward the doorway of the Great Hall. James had stopped there and was staring straight ahead, his hand on his cheek. After a moment he shook his head and glanced back toward the table. When he saw the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years staring at him, he ducked his head and disappeared around the corner.

Allie nudged Lily, and when Lily looked up at her, she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she muttered. But she couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face for it.

X

"OH, that's gotta hurt!" Sirius' voice boomed over the Quidditch pitch as a Bludger smashed into the face of one of the Slytherin Chasers. "Davis out with a Bludger to the face. Foul, Gryffindor. Rough luck, mates. He deserved it if we're being honest here."

Lily shook her head. Sirius had been commentating on matches for as long as James had been on the Gryffindor team, and this year was no exception. His abuse of the Slytherin team had been a common theme from the beginning.

"Slytherin Chaser Nott takes the penalty shot. Miss it, Nott! Miss i- _ow,_ Professor!" McGonagall had slapped the back of his head.

On three sides of the stadium, students roared insults and abuse as Nott flew forward to take the shot. "Shot goes in – good try though, Lucas. Ten points Slytherin," Sirius grumbled.

"Alright, Gryffindor Chaser Potter takes the Quaffle right off, and he's a quick one, folks!" James sped down the pitch, the Quaffle tucked securely under his arm. He dodged and dived and swerved around other players. Practically the entire Slytherin team was on his tail, trying to box him in, when-

"Gryffindor SCORES! Chaser Bennet came out of nowhere with that one! Good play, Gryffindor! Did anyone see Potter pass that one off? I sure didn't. Well done, Gryffindor!" Sirius shouted amid the deafening thunder of celebration happening in the stands.

"That was a brilliant play," Allie shouted to Lily, shaking her head. "I didn't even see Bennet break away!"

"I didn't even see him pass it," Ellen added.

"It won't work again though," Mary added, frowning.

"I'm sure James has some more tricks up his sleeve," Lily said. "He's been working the team to death for weeks."

The crowd noise died down some, and play resumed.

"Slytherin takes the Quaffle, Nott passes to Little – ooh, almost got him, Travers, nice shot with that Bludger – Little dives, dodges Bennet, dodges Potter. He's a slippery one. Little takes the shot – MISSES! Nice save by Keeper Emma Lucas. Beautiful execution."

Emma, who had managed to just catch the Quaffle by her fingertips, threw a grin Sirius's way before throwing the ball back into the fray.

"Gryffindor takes control, and it's Jones with the Quaffle. Jones dodges a bludger – wouldn't have hit him anyway, Yacksley has terrible aim – _ow!"_ Sirius yelped as McGonagall nudged him sharply.

"Right, so Jones passes to Bennet. Ooh, tough spot for Bennet. Slytherin closing in, this is looking bad, mates. Wait, what's that? Jones swoops in, takes the ball, dives, _drops the Quaffle! _OH! Right into Potter's arms! Nice, one, Jones!"

James rocketed upward as two Bludgers went hurling toward him. They barely avoided smashing into each other and went flying harmlessly in opposite directions. James leveled out with the goals and turned his broom sharply, throwing the Quaffle. It sailed right between the Keeper's outstretched arms and through the hoop.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN POINTS, GRYFFINDOR!"

The match progressed at rapid-fire pace, and with each play Gryffindor continued to outshine Slytherin, introducing feints and formations that baffled their opponents and left them in the dust. Within an hour, the score was 240 Gryffindor, 100 Slytherin. The sun was growing hot, and James called a time-out to give everyone a break and a drink of water.

"We're doing great out there," he said, addressing the team as they gathered in the cool changing room. "Any sign of that Snitch yet, Larken?" he asked his Seeker, a wiry little third year. Robert Larken had eyes like a hawk and flew about as fast as one too. He'd been a lucky find for James during tryouts this year.

"Thought so a couple times, but it was just a reflection. I've been keeping an eye on Mitchell though, and he hasn't had any sign either," Larken answered.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The score's too close for my liking. Which means," James continued, turning to his fellow Chasers, "we need to step it up. We still have a couple new plays we haven't used."

"We can do this!" Emma piped up, pounding her fist on a bench. "C'mon, team!"

She led the charge back onto the field.

X

An hour later, the score was 470-350, and the Snitch had still not been sighted once.

Lily and her friends had sat down and found themselves ignoring the match for several minutes at a time. Ellen had disappeared into the crowd with some Ravenclaw sixth year she'd met after accidentally falling on him in her excitement over one of the goals.

"Hey there!" Remus and Peter emerged from behind a group of fourth years. Their pockets were bulging.

"Where've you been?" Allie demanded. "We haven't seen you since breakfast!"

"We, um, took a detour," Peter said. He glanced around before reaching into his school bag and pulling out a bottle of butterbeer. Remus did the same.

"Thought we'd provide refreshments," he explained.

"What- where?" Lily paused. "Know what? I don't want to know. Just pass me a bottle."

Remus obliged with a grin.

X

"It's been _four hours_, Larken!" Sirius groaned. "Find the damn Snitch already!" A pause. Then, "Really, Professor? You're not going to scold me for that one?"

Professor McGonagall shrugged. "At this point, Black, I don't care."

The stands were half as full as they'd been at the start. Slytherin had cleared out almost entirely, and only a handful of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw supporters still lingered with their Gryffindor friends. Even the Gryffindor crowd had thinned considerably.

Mary had left to find Ellen an hour ago, and neither had returned. Peter had gone to sit with Sirius in the teachers' box. Remus, Allie, and Lily were lounging in their seats, nibbling on the last of the cauldron cakes Remus had brought and passing around another bottle of butterbeer.

"How did all these bottles fit in that bag anyway?" Allie asked suspiciously. "This is like the fifth one."

"Shrinking spell," Remus answered with a shrug.

"Good thinki–"

"LARKEN HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Sirius bellowed, and everyone in the stands snapped to attention as the Gryffindor Seeker streaked upward. The Slytherin Seeker was all the way across the pitch. He hadn't even made it halfway to where Larken was leveling out and racing forward, his arm outstretched, balancing precariously on the front half of his broom.

His hand closed around the Snitch.

"LARKEN CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Thank Merlin it's over."

A cheer went up around the stadium from the remaining spectators. Hot, exhausted, and dirty, the Gryffindor Quidditch team led the trickle of students out of the stadium and back up the castle.

Lily, Allie, and Remus joined Sirius and Peter halfway up the hill.

"That was ridiculous," Sirius complained. "I thought Prongs said Larken was _good_."

"He was good," Remus countered. "I think the Snitch was just extra tricky this time. Mitchell couldn't find it either."

"Stupid thing probably took a nice stroll through the forest for four hours before deciding to come back to play," Peter suggested. Allie snorted.

"Well, at least we can go have our victory party now," Sirius said. "Did you two get everything set up?" he asked Remus.

Remus glanced guiltily at Lily. "Well…"

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "Well what? What did you do?" he asked.

"We drank a lot of the butterbeer," Lily said, grinning.

"How much?" Sirius demanded.

"All of it," Remus answered, checking his bag.

"I have two bottles left!" Peter offered.

Sirius looked outraged. "I'm never leaving you in charge again," he said, marching away from them and through Entrance Hall. The others looked at each other and shrugged before following.

Sirius sulked all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, muttering about Remus "ruining the biggest party all term" and "never giving him responsibilities again." Lily and Allie exchanged worried glances.

Behind them, Remus grinned to himself.

"Hopping hippogriffs," he grumbled at the Fat Lady. The portrait hole opened, and a wave of sound bowled into them. Music was blaring inside the common room, but it barely intelligible above the layers of conversation and shouting happening everywhere. A full table of food and drink – including butterbeer – was laid out against one wall, and scarlet and gold streamers were hung from every available surface.

Sirius stood stock-still in shock for several seconds before Remus clapped him on the shoulder, shaking him out of it.

"You didn't really think I'd let you down, did you?" he asked. "C'mon, Padfoot."

He led the way through the portrait hole triumphantly. Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Allie followed eagerly.

The Quidditch team was gathered in the center of the room. James made his way through the knot of people to meet them halfway.

"Nice party, Padfoot!" he yelled over the music. Sirius nodded, looking around in awe.

"Moony did it," he said.

"Then good job," James said, raising his glass to Remus.

"Congratulations, Captain," Allie said, nudging James. "That was quite the match."

"Yeah I thought it would never end," Sirius complained. "I thought I'd die in that Quidditch pitch and never see the inside of a dining hall again."

"That would have been truly tragic," James laughed.

X

Lily looked around for her friends. They had been separated by a group of rowdy fourth year boys, and then Lily had been caught up in conversations with other people for the better part of an hour.

She found Allie with Sirius and Remus near the fireplace, covetously keeping the best seats in the house. Remus waved her over when he noticed her.

"I was just telling everyone about your date with James yesterday," Sirius said, grinning. Lily glanced at Remus and Allie to gauge their reactions. Neither looked overly convinced.

"You went on a date with James?" Remus asked skeptically.

"It wasn't a date," Lily said, shooting a look at Sirius His eyes widened innocently. Lily frowned. "We went down to the kitchens and got lunch."

"Yeah, but James has never taken a girl to the kitchens before," Sirius argued. "Are you sure it wasn't a date?"

"You really think James would take Lily to the _kitchens_ for their first date?" Remus asked, looking disgusted. "Give the man some credit."

Lily and Allie exchanged a glance at the implication that James and Lily would have a first date. Neither Remus nor Sirius appeared to notice Remus' choice of words.

"It wasn't a date," Lily confirmed. "And I wish _someone_ would stop calling it that," she added. Sirius looked around with an unconvincing shrug as if to say, 'Who, me?' Lily let it drop.

The four of them were joined shortly by Peter, who had managed to swipe an entire platter of biscuits. He set them down triumphantly on the coffee table and sat down in an armchair, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"Good man!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning forward and taking a handful of biscuits. "Knew I could count on you." Then he turned sharply to cast a glare at a third year boy who had tried to penetrate their circle to get a biscuit. "No," he said, jabbing a finger at him. "Not for you." The boy backed away, surprised.

"That's right. Just keep walking," Sirius said, staring him down until he turned and disappeared into the crowd of Gryffindors. When Sirius turned back to the group, Allie and Lily were staring at him.

"What? Pete got these for us, not for greedy third years," he said, shoving an entire biscuit in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's the third years that are greedy," Allie said sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late! Anyway, thanks as always for all you great readers, and I love hearing your thoughts!


	18. Disaster Strikes

**Chapter Eighteen: Disaster Strikes**

* * *

As the evening wore on, the conversations gradually grew softer, the music quieter, the food less plenty, and people started drifting up the stairs or settling into chairs and sofas around the common room. James, having spent much of the evening talking to his teammates and those that gathered around them, made his way over to the sofas by the fireplace where his friends had gathered.

Allie, Peter, and Sirius were deep in conversation – James caught the words 'giant squid,' 'bow tie,' and 'pumpernickel' – and Remus and Lily were talking complete nonsense to James's understanding, which meant they were discussing ancient runes.

James sat down on the sofa next to Remus and was immediately the center of attention.

"Look, mates, he's finally deigned to grace us with his presence," Sirius said, clutching at his heart dramatically.

"Is it real?" Peter asked, eyes wide as he feigned disbelief.

"I dunno, Pete," Sirius answered. "Best not blink; might be a trick."

"Shut up," James said, chucking a pillow at Sirius's head. He ducked it neatly, and it walloped Allie in the face. Sirius laughed. Allie took the pillow and started smacking him repeatedly across the back of the head with it.

"Stop, stop!" he cried, throwing his hands up to protect himself. "I surrender!"

Allie obliged, looking satisfied.

"Sorry I had to talk to other people besides just you, Padfoot," James said. "I know it's hard for you to share. Don't worry, you're still my best mate, okay? No one can replace you," he said. Sirius scowled.

"Yeah yeah. I get it."

The banter continued well into the night. Lily sat back and observed it, rarely taking part, but laughing and smiling at the jokes and teasing. The whole day had been a perfect distraction after the week she'd had. But as the conversation gradually lulled, thoughts of her mum and her sister came flooding back. She balled her hands into fists, crushing her palms against her fingernails as she felt tears pressing on the back of her eyes.

She glanced up and caught James's eye. He was watching her carefully, looking concerned.

_You okay?_ He mouthed at her. She shrugged, then shook her head, swallowing hard. He frowned.

"We should probably do a quick patrol," he suggested aloud, staring at her meaningfully. "Because of the match and all. There's sure to be wound-up students in the corridors."

"Aw, take a night off," Sirius groaned. "You just won a Quidditch match. McGonagall won't care if you skip one night."

"All the same," James said. His eyes hadn't left Lily's. She nodded slowly.

"James is right," she agreed, and her voice came out strained and higher than usual. She cleared her throat. "Just a quick round."

They got up and went to the portrait hole, disappearing through it and leaving their friends behind by the fire. The remaining four of them looked at each other, baffled.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded.

X

"Are you alright?" James asked as soon as the portrait hole swung shut behind them. "You looked like you needed some fresh air."

"Thanks," Lily said. The coolness of the corridor helped ease the ache that had been building in her chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. "If you don't that's fine. We can just walk," he added quickly. He couldn't see her expression in the dim corridor, but he felt her shrug beside him.

"There's nothing to say that I haven't already said, I guess," she said.

They walked for a few minutes, silent except for now and then asking the other which direction they wanted to walk. As they made their way down another staircase, Lily sighed. "I just wish this wasn't happening," she said softly. "I know that doesn't change anything, but still."

"I get it," James assured her. "And I wish it wasn't happening too."

Lily looked up at him. He was staring ahead into the dark, not looking at her. Their hands brushed, and they both jerked away. Then they laughed at the other's reaction, nervously and uncertainly. Lily's heart thudded against her ribs.

What was happening?

They turned a corner, the silence between them heavy and charged. James was about to speak, to say anything to break the awkward quiet, when they heard giggling. They both stopped walking immediately.

The sound was coming from a nearby broom cupboard, and after locating the source, James swooped in mercilessly, throwing open the door and looming in the doorway. The two people inside shrieked in surprise.

"Out for a midnight snog, eh?" James asked, stepping back as they scrambled out of the cupboard. The guilty face none other than Beth Asher appeared in front of them, along with that of Calvin McEnty, the new Ravenclaw prefect.

"Well what do you know?" James said, a grin spreading across his face. "Prefects in a cupboard."

"James, I'm so sorry," Beth said, looking mortified. "We lost track of time." James 'tsk'ed at her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I _should_ report this. But in the spirit of the greatest sport of all time, and because I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll let you two off this time. But don't let it happen again! You're supposed to be setting examples for the children after all," he said. Beth squeaked out her thanks and practically ran away, McEnty on her heels.

As their footsteps faded, James burst out laughing.

"Poor Asher," he said, closing the cupboard door and leaning against it, chuckling.

Lily had to laugh as well, even though she felt bad about scaring her friend. Beth's face had just been so priceless.

"We should head back," she suggested after a moment, and James pushed himself off the door.

"Right you are," he said, offering his arm to her. Lily looped her arm through his without hesitation, and they set off up the corridor together.

Beside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lily pulled James to a stop.

"Thanks, James," she said, squeezing his arm before stepping away from him. "I needed that."

"No problem," James said, offering a smile. "And you know, if you ever need to talk…I know we're not good friends or anything, but you can talk to me. If you need to."

"I know. Thank you." Lily hugged him, a quick, short embrace, and pulled back before he could return it. She said the password and climbed through the portrait hole, leaving James to scramble along behind her.

X

When James awoke the next morning, it was to an unusually silent dormitory. He sat up and pushed his bed hangings aside and was greeted with the sight of three unmade beds. The room was empty.

He got up and dressed quickly, half expecting an ambush at any given moment. The quiet was eerie.

In the common room, James found a group of fifth years sitting in a loose circle, solemn and quiet. James paused at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's going on?" he asked warily, glancing around.

One of the boys looked up, his face somber. "There were attacks on some Muggle villages last night. A lot of people died, and not everyone has been accounted for yet. They think it was … well, You-Know-Who."

James felt a pang of sympathy for the Muggleborn students who might not know whether or not their families– _ Lily._ He took off running for the Great Hall.

X

Lily was at a loss. She sat holding her friend's hand, wishing she knew what to say. But all she could do was stare across the table helplessly at Remus, who shrugged back, equally hopeless.

Beside her, Ellen sobbed hysterically into Mary's shoulder.

"Do you think we should–" Allie started to say, but was cut off by the arrival of a sprinting James Potter. He pulled up short beside Lily, eyes searching her face frantically for some sign of distress. Then he noticed Ellen.

"I heard about…you know," he said. In response, Ellen's sobbing reached peak hysteria.

"I'm going to take her to Madame Pomfrey for a calming draught," Mary said softly. "C'mon, Ellen." She stood up, gently supporting her friend out of the Great Hall. The pair drew many sympathetic glances as they passed.

James took Ellen's vacated seat. "So what happened?"

Lily handed over the morning's _Prophet_. On the front page, a huge headline jumped out, 'DOZENS DEAD IN LINCOLNSHIRE ATTACKS.' James skimmed the article. A handful of Muggle villages near Grimsby had been attacked late last night by a group of hooded and masked individuals – Death Eaters. Most of the dead recovered were part of the wizarding community. Only a handful of Muggles had been injured, two killed. The target had clearly been the witches and wizards living among them.

"Is anyone else's family…?" James trailed off, looking at Lily questioningly. She glanced at Allie, who was stabbing angrily at her breakfast.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said, looking up. "Ellen's parents were both pureblood, from long lines of respected families. They just happened to live on the outskirts of one of those Muggle villages. What's so wrong about that?"

"Anyone who associates with Muggles is a blood traitor in his eyes," Sirius explained, his expression dark. "Living in proximity was probably enough."

"It's not fair," Allie said. Her eyes filled with tears.

It was only then that James remembered Allie's family's affinity for Muggle culture. They lived in Lincolnshire.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. "Have you heard…?"

She shook her head. "The villages attacked were all on the coast, near Grimsby. We live further south. I haven't heard from them though." She swallowed hard and forced a smile. "I'm sure they're fine."

Just then, a small Ravenclaw boy appeared behind her. "Allie," he said, tugging on her sleeve. She turned. Immediately she enveloped the boy in a hug.

"Hey, Damian, it's okay," she said when the boy buried his face in her shoulder. "Shh, Mum and Dad are fine."

After a moment, the siblings pulled apart. Allie pushed the hair out of her brother's eyes. "Mum and Dad are just fine, okay? We'll be getting an owl from them soon," she said. "But here, why don't you sit here with me for a bit? Have a bite to eat." She moved over to make room between herself and Sirius, and Damian sat down in the empty spot. Allie heaped a pile of eggs onto a plate in front of him, and he spent the rest of breakfast sitting with his eyes downcast, picking at his food.

Sirius tried several times to lighten the mood, but all he received were expressionless glances and grimaces. After several minutes of unsuccessful joking, he fell silent. Every now and then he looked cautiously over at Allie. She never met his gaze, her attention focused entirely on her younger brother.

The overall mood in the Great Hall was grim. Any talking took place in soft, gentle voices. Some students sat holding hands, leaning on each other's shoulders. Sirius noticed a girl at the Hufflepuff table with her head down, crying into her arms. As he watched, a boy sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and hid her face in his neck. Sirius looked away.

X

The attacks were all anyone talked about the next day in classes. As they sat in Transfiguration, everyone was more interested in speculating on the happenings in Lincolnshire than in their lesson. Lily could tell Professor McGonagall's patience was quickly wearing thin with the whispered conversations happening all over her classroom.

"I heard that one of the houses was burned entirely the ground. There was nothing left but a pile of ash by the time the Aurors showed up. Even the bodies."

"I heard that one family was so messed up after that they couldn't even identify the bodies."

"I can't believe that about Martha Jenkins though. They say You-Know-Who himself killed her." "Yeah, well she was one of the biggest advocates in the Ministry for Muggle integration."

"Students!" McGonagall barked. Everyone jumped and looked at her guiltily. "That is enough! The next person I hear speak out of turn in this classroom is getting detention, is that clear? Now, back to work."

No one spoke. Everyone picked up their quills and silently wrote down the notes on the blackboard. Lily glanced at Allie. She was watching Ellen, who was sitting with her head on her arms, staring out the window. Mary reached over and squeezed her shoulder. She didn't react.

Allie looked up at McGonagall, then at Lily. She jotted something down on the corner of her parchment and slid it toward her. _That could have been me._

Allie had received a letter from her parents at breakfast assuring her that they were safe and that she had nothing to worry about. Damian had nearly broken down crying when she'd told him. She'd been so relieved that she hadn't noticed Ellen sitting right there until after she'd rushed out of the Great Hall in tears. Allie hadn't been able to figure out what to say to her since.

Lily wrote back, _You shouldn't feel guilty about it._

But Allie did. Her family may not have lived anywhere near Ellen's, but the fact remained that the attacks could have happened anywhere, to anyone. And her parents had survived while Ellen's hadn't.

* * *

A/N: Welp, that just happened. As usual, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing! You're my favorite (yes, YOU). And because there still seems to be some confusion on whether or not I'm continuing this story: I am! I almost always update weekly, though the day of the week changes somewhat from week to week. But I haven't given up yet!


End file.
